To Be, Or Not To Be
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rima is a famous star in Japan, who aches to have a normal teenage experience. But as she trys to live a double life, as a normal teen at school and as a superstar, can she handle the stress that comes along with it? T for some lanuage, Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Bree: Lol, yes... New story, I'll probably die from the stress and stuff, but whatever... Idea fairies strike at random times... Ya'know? So, wanted to get this story out there, and what not... Currently on hold is Love Bites Back... The Frog Princess thing will be updated later... When I stop throwing fits over the fact that I can't get it right, and calm down. ^^;**

**Nagi: Wow... You're so weird and stuff.**

**Anna: Like you?**

**Nagi: -_-'**

**Bree: Gawd, you two... Anyways, this is a short chapter, I'm aware... But I'm using valuable 'studying-and-doing-my-homework' time for this chapter... So just deal. The next ones will be longer... Even if it's just by 5 words.... Longer is longer.**

**Ikuto: Bree owns nothing (thank God)**

**Bree: Whatever... And here is the summary.**

**_Rima, Japan's biggest teen star, has been living the glamorous life all of her life... And suddenly, she wants to be a normal teen, with the 'un-fabulous and carefree' life. She enrolls into a high school, in hopes of having her dream come true... But is the average teen's life, really what it's cut out to be?  
_**

**Anna: Having second thoughts? Turn back now, if you are!**

***

"That's the thing!" Exclaimed a young girl, that appeared to be in her early teenage years. Around 13 or 14, although she was really 15-going-on-16. Her eyes looked a bit dull, and wary. She tossed her curly blonde hair out of her eyes. "You aren't like you used to be, and I don't know what's wrong with you! None of us do-" She continued, trying to seem like she was desperate, pleading... Like she was lost and confused, almost.

"Cut!" yelled the director exasperated at the constant redoing of this scene. "Rima, how many times do I have to tell you?! Do this with feeling! Do you want to be in this movie?! You are lacking, and slowing us down!" He sighed, and covered his face with his hands. "Everyone take fifteen!" He instructed all of the actors.

Rima sighed, and rolled her golden eyes, and sat down on a chair, as she watched the director strut his purple-skinny-jeaned butt over to his assistant so that he could complain on the crappy job Rima was doing. Rima glared at him, and tried very hard not to march her tiny body over there and kill him... Or just hurt him enough so that he wished he was dead.

"Rima, what's been bothering you lately?" asked concerned voice, that belonged to another blonde, but this one had light purple eyes, close to a lavender shade. She got a stool, and took a seat right beside Rima.

"Nothing, nothing... My life is perfectly fine, nothing wrong, I'm at the top of my roller coaster!" Rima said, breezily, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Not nothing, Rima. I've been your manager for over 5 years, so I know when you're upset, and right now, my Utau senses are tingling telling me you are upset... So tell me." She said, her purple eyes piercing as they stared at her expectantly.

"Nothi-" Rima started, repeating herself, but stopped because of the look her manager gave her. "Utau, it's just... Ugh. You know I love my job, and that I have been looking forward to this movie for so long... But, I-I just wonder what it'd be like to be normal ya'know? 'Cause we are only teenagers for so long... I wanna be normal. Have friends, sleepovers, date guys, go to parties-"

"You already do that!" Utau said, trying to be reasonable and cheer Rima up.

"Yeah, and I have to worry about freakin' stalkerazzis following me around everywhere and stuff! I wanna be normal! A normal teenager, all carefree and stuff! Even if it's for a teeny bit, I wanna try it out!" Sighed Rima, knowing that hoping for that was a lost cause.

"Well, Rima. When you're livin' the glamorous life, you can't have a normal one! And think about how lucky you are! You are one of Japan's biggest teen stars! You're bigger than Miley Cyrus in America!" She said trying to motivate Rima the Superstar... and failing epically.

"Who is Miley Cyrus, again?" Rima asked, cocking her head to the side, in a confused manner.

"Uh, s-she's the one who has her own show... Something like a state... Minnesota, Montana something." Utau said, waving her hand like she was dismissing the subject. "So, feeling better now? Ready to do some good acting?" Utau asked, smiling brightly, and enthusiastically.

"Sure, sure." Rima said, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes... And to not crush her manager's good mood by being persistent with the 'I-wanna-be-normal' thing.

Rima thought about bringing it up later... But right now? She had a movie to shoot.

***

**Bree: Thanks so much if you read the whole thing...**

**Anna: And put up with the crappiness and whatnot... Bree won't pay your hospital bills, if your eyes are bleeding.**

**Bree: Oh, wow, I feel loved. -eye roll-**

**Anna: Tell them that this is your next big fic... As in over 15 chapters, hopefully.**

**Bree: Why should I, you just did!**

**Anna: SO?!**

**Bree: -_-"**

**Anna: Did you know that if you press that sparkly green button down there, you can be all magical? You can flyyy~  
**

**Bree: Reviewing gives you wings?**

**Anna: Exactly! Try it out, and see what happens ;D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna: Gawd, you nerd. You just updated yesterday, and now you're doing it again?**

**Bree: Stuffles. I'm bored, and avoiding something -cough-homework-cough-**

**Anna: But, you needa work on that special project.**

**Bree: Shhh~ I worked on it! But, I also worked on this! Chapter two! Of this horrifying story~!**

**Anna: Lol, loser.  
**

**Bree: Special thanks to: MyForbiddenDestiny; thanks for the review! Glad, that finally I have a story that doesn't seem to have already been done. And, I am trying to get it all descriptive and such, so glad you like! (the wings are on their way!); rimahikoxamuto; here you go, an update! Thanks for the review!; amutoluver1: I'm sorry, but the wing are on their way, like I already told Seii. They should be there soon... And you can have Utau senses... Except... You aren't Uatu... You can have [Insert your name here} Senses! And thanks, glad you like the story so far!; Finally Goose-Chan: Thanks for the review! ^3^ I already talked to you about your review... And I'm too lazy to repeat myself... But, this chapter is longer!!**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing!**

**Bree: Sad, isn't it?  
**

***

Rima sighed, very tired from another hard day at the movie set. She leaned back on the chair she was sitting at, and rubbed her eyes with her small fists. She had been very stressed lately... With that idiotic director and all.

Again, after the 15 minute break, he started screaming at her, practically pulling out his hair. He constantly told her, that she was slowing everyone down, and that she was lacking in feeling. They redid the whole scene about 25 gazillion times, before tiredly, the director called it a day, and in a very depressed manner, he went into his trailer slamming the door behind him.

It was very surprising that Rima still hadn't strangled him, really.

"Rima!" Utau said, marching towards her with a serious look on her face. Oh, no... "Again, what is wrong?! You're out of it today!" Utau said, in a lecturing manner. "Okay, lecture done!" Utau said, brightly, smiling. "Now, I'm starving... Let's go get some ramen!"

Utau reached over, and pulled Rima by the arm, pulling her to the nearby ramen shop, trying to make small talk with a very tired and upset Rima.

***

"So, now we have some time," Utau said, as she swallowed a mouthful of ramen noodles. "Explain how you started on the 'I-wanna-be-normal' thing." She demanded.

"Well, it obviously has to do with that loser director." Rima said, rolling her golden eyes. "He keeps yelling at me, lecturing me -as if I don't have a manager already-" Rima said, jokingly, causing a raised eyebrow from Utau. "And, he keeps expecting me to be a perfect little android or something! Frankly, all of this has been stressing me out. So, one night, I couldn't sleep being too caught up with all of this crap, and I started thinking-"

"Oh gosh! Thinking? You didn't hurt yourself now did you?" Utau gasped, acting shocked. "Did the smoke come out of your ears and everything?" She continued.

"Har har. No. But I was thinking, and I began to wonder if I was normal, would I really have to worry about all of this?" Rima continued, trying to keep this conversation serious.

"Are you going to eat your ramen?" Utau asked, eying Rima's half-full bowl of ramen. Rima saw that Utau had already gulped down her extra-large bowl of ramen.

"No," Rima sighed, pushing her bowl of ramen towards Utau, hoping it would shut her up so that she could finish her story. "Anyways, like I was saying, I kept wondering about how it would be like if I was just your average teen. No worries, just relaxing, going to school... NOT having to worry about stalkerazzis catching you in your worst. And, well, the more I thought about it, the more I liked it." Rima admitted, almost sheepishly.

"And?" Utau pressed, taking a break from inhaling (as in eating really fast) the ramen.

"And, I decided that I would like to give it a shot. Try to fit in at school and stuff." Rima asked, making sure to slather on the hint of hope in her voice.

"Forget it." Utau said flatly. "You are too famous for something like that. The second you step into a normal high school, you'll be tackled by fans, and maybe killed by your haters! You never know. Besides, you are in the middle of a really important movie, remember?" Utau said, trying to force Rima into seeing this her way.

Rima groaned. "Maybe, I could wear a disguise?" she asked, her eyes pleading and hopeful.

"No." Utau said, in a no-nonsense-drop-the-subject-voice.

"Please?" Rima begged, pushing out her lower lip in a pout.

"Drop it." Utau said, avoiding looking at Rima's face.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Rima asked in a sweet voice, a pout and Bambi eyes on her face.

"No. We're leaving." Utau said, strictly. "And drop the face, I ain't lookin' at ya."

Rima sighed and got up, while Utau took care of the payments, and left a twenty dollar tip on the table. Rima walked out, and got in the limo waiting outside for her.

She sat in the backseat, waiting for her manager to come out and join her.

Rima sat there, waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, although her phone just said it was twenty minutes, when finally, Utau came out, looking very pleased with herself, as she snapped her cellphone shut. She opened the door to the seat beside Rima, and slid into her seat.

Rima looked at Utau in an almost glare, but not quite type of look.

"What?" Utau asked, innocently.

"What took you so long?" Rima asked, impatiently.

"I had to make some calls." Utau said, happily.

"Oh, Kukai?" Rima asked, slyly, bringing in Utau's latest boyfriend.

"Sh-shut up!" Utau said, beginning to blush a pinkish-red color.

Rima laughed evilly at Utau's expression, and continued teasing her the whole 10-minute ride home.

***

"Rima!" Utau called, from the living room. "Come here a sec!"

Rima came out of her room, already dressed in her PJ's. Lime green, loose fitting sweat pants, with a matching colored T-shirt that read 'I'm not short, I'm fun sized!'

"Hmm?" She asked Utau questioningly.

"I have a surprise for you!" Utau said, standing up to face her, biting her lip, trying to stop herself from squealing with anticipation.

"I swear, if it's another purse... I'm out of room." Rima said, looking at Utau suspiciously.

"Nooo... It's something you really want!" Utau hinted.

"The director's head, on a silver platter well-done?" Rima guessed, with a playfully hopeful tone.

"Pfft. I wish." Utau said, rolling her purple eyes. "But, no! It's better!"

"A puppy?"

"No."

"A ticket to see Wicked?"

"No! Better!"

"I-I don't know... I give up."

"Okay... Brace yourself!" Utau warned, excitedly. "I... registered...you..._for high school_." Utau said, biting her lips, awaiting Rima's reaction.

"OMIGOSH! YOU DID WHAT?!" Rima asked, completely shocked. "Y-you registered m-me for h-high school?" Rima repeated, blown away.

"Uh-huh... So, what do you think?" Utau said, fidgeting, fighting back a grin.

"I think... THAT I HAVE THE BEST MANAGER EVER!" Rima squealed, jumping up and down in happiness. "I freaking love you, Utau! You are the best!!" She exclaimed, as she ran over to Utau, and practically strangled her in a bear hug.

"I know, I know. I love me too." Utau said, smiling, as she hugged Rima back.

"I can't wait!" Rima yelled, elated. "I think I'll wear that white, frilly shirt I wore to the Grammy's when visiting America. How should I do my hair? Up, straight?" Rima asked, talking both to Utau and herself. "Wait." She said suddenly, standing very still. "When is my first day?"

"The day after tomorrow." Utau responded simply, watching Rima's golden eyes go wide. "But... On one condition." Utau added, simply, in a serious tone of voice.

***

**Bree: Ahaha... Another chapter, done! Yay...**

**Anna: Fabulous... Still surprised no one has been reported dead from this yet!**

**Bree: OH, thanks. Nice to have such a supporting friend.**

**Anna: :p**

**Bree: Sorry again, if you didn't get your wings yet. Someone -glare at Anna- for some reason got hungry and ate them... So we are making new ones... They'll be on their way soon.**

**Anna: -burp, feather comes out of mouth-**

**Bree: Excuse yourself. O_O**

**Anna: Excuse myself.**

**Bree: Reviews are nice~ -hint hint xD-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree: Haha, here's another update! _I own nothing,_ sadly... This chapter features three OC's... who might be important characters later on!**

**Anna: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Bree appreciates it! Special thanks to Goose, and Vivian! They helped a lot!**

**Bree: Making this quick, so I can't thank everyone, sorry!**

**Anna: You used up your computer time?**

**Bree: Yes... PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
**

"Condition?" Rima repeated, slowly and hesitantly.

"Yep." Answered Utau, watching Rima carefully, wanting to see if she'd turn against the high school thing then.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Rima urged Utau to continue her explanation.

"Well, you have to disguise yourself. Oh, and also you aren't allowed to get too attached to anyone. " Utau directed. "You don't know if something will happen, and you'll have to leave early. Or, maybe they could rat you out to the paparazzi or something." Utau explained calmly. "That includes not making best friends or falling in love." She added, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Uh, Utau. Hate to break it to you, but you suck at counting. That's two conditions, not one." Rima said, keeping a straight face.

"Haha, funny. I'm serious Rima! We don't want to endanger your career here, by pulling a stupid stunt or something, got that?" Utau insisted seriously.

"Fine, fine!" Rima agreed. "Don't worry so much! You'll get ulcers and gray hairs." she smirked at Utau's mock horrified expression.

Utau then sighed. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" she questioned, concerned.

"Yes, don't worry." Rima smiled, reassuringly. "Besides, who would I befriend being the social introvert I am? Plus, I doubt there's a guy in high school that's my type. So, how could I fall in love?" Rima added, dismissively when she saw faint worry on Utau's expression.

Utau examined Rima's face to see if her confident expression would falter.

"...Fine." Utau humphed. Then she brightened. "Oh, and we're going shopping for disguises tomorrow! So be prepared to wake up early!"

"Hurrah!" Rima said raising her arms with forced enthusiasm. "Shopping with Utau! Woohoo!"

"Not funny!" Utau hollered after Rima as she turned and headed back to her room.

***

"Wake up Superstar!" Utau exclaimed cheerfully as she shook Rima in order to wake her up.

Rima groaned, and turned over so that Utau could only see her back.

"Come on get up!" Utau said, shaking Rima some more, only this time a bit more forcefully.

"Go away." muttered Rima.

"Rima. Wake up. Now." Utau insisted.

Rima answered by pulling her pillow over her face and then pulling her covers over her entire body.

"Rima, I will go get the alarm if you don't wake up this second." Utau declared suddenly when nothing else worked on waking up Rima.

Abruptly, Rima sat up in her bed, wide awake. "I'm up, I'm up." she muttered, giving Utau a glare, which would have ranked a 2.3 on the Glare-O Meter.

"Okay, now go put some clothes on, and we will go shopping at A La Brima." Utau instructed, heading for the door to exit Rima's room.

"Ugh. Utau! It's freaking 7:30! A La Brima-Vi isn't going to be open!" Rima whined, wanting to go back to sleep and retrieve valuable sleep time.

"It will for you!" Utau shouted happily.

Rima groaned again, got up from her bed and sleepily shuffled into her walk in closet

***

After around thirty minutes, Rima walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wore dark, denim skinny jeans, along with a black top. She had a white, gray, and black plaid scarf around her neck and black flats. She had also added on earrings that had white and black chains coming down from the middle. She had decided she didn't want to bother with a purse, so she just put her iPhone (earphones wrapped around it) in the pocket of her jeans.

Utau was waiting for her in the kitchen, with a fruit smoothie in her hand. "Took you long enough." Utau told her.

Rima just glared at Utau and took the smoothie from her hand. "Thanks." she muttered, as she began to drink it.

"No prob. Okay, so here's today's plan. We are going to A La Brima-Vi's for a disguise. We might spend a while there, considering you need to try on various disguises, and then we'd have to buy the wardrobe to go along with the disguise, along with accessories. Got that?' Utau asked before continuing. Rima nodded. "Okay, then if we have to make any stops we will."

"Stops?" questioned Rima.

"Like, if to go along with your disguise you need a hair cut... Like a page boy cut or something, it will be done."

"P-page boy? No! I don't want to cut my hair that short!" squeaked Rima.

"I was kidding!" chuckled Utau mischievously as she led Rima out to where she had a limo waiting for them.

***

Rima and Utau walked into A La Brima-Vi. Inside where three girls, sitting down in two chairs, talking and waiting.

"And then the dog chased after me-" a girl was saying with dark brown hair a couple inches past her shoulder. She was pretty short, but still taller than Rima. She wore dark denim jeans -a mixture between skinny jeans and normal jeans- and a red short sleeved shirt. She had it so a brown undershirt was peeking down underneath it, so that it went with the brown boots she had.

"Oh, hi!" greeted another girl with long black hair, coming down to halfway down her back. She was wearing a purple and lavender zebra striped shirt, tight but not too tight, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"You must be Rima!" greeted the last girl, who also had black hair, only it was really long, coming down to her waist. She wore black and midnight blue striped tights, a long, off the shoulder, black, zip up sweater and black boots. She was around the same height as Rima only an inch or two taller.

"Uh, yeah." Rima responded, looking at the three girls.

"I'm Bree." said the first one, smiling a bit shyly.

"I'm Vivian." greeted the second one, right out grinning.

"And I'm Ryan." said the third one, nodding and half smiling.

"Okay, Rima. These girls will help you get a good disguise. They are the owners of this store, and are also some of your fellow students." explained Utau.

"Yep, so we'll know if what you wear is cool or not, and considered right in a specific area." Bree added.

"They are also the only ones, apart from the principal and various teachers, who know your real identity." said Utau, meaningfully. "So, what are you waiting for, girls?" asked Utau. "Let the disguise-making begin!" exclaimed Utau happily, as Bree, Vivian, and Rayn all lead Rima into a dressing room.

**Bree: Reviews are welcome, please forgive me for the short chapter! I might update tomorrow, so don't worry or stress out! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree: Enjoy this chapter! I own nothing, sadly! Except for the OC's and the store... Mwhahaha... Special dedication to Rayn and Vidka, because if not I wouldn't be updating! I'd be in the hospital... And thanks so much to all of my reviewers, love you all! You guys help so much with my emo-tastic moods... -mutters That Jerk- Sorry I can't reply to reviews today either! I'm tired, had to rewrite this twice because FFN is being mean, and I must now babysit my Zombie-Phobic Sister... -again, that Jerk-**

***enjoy~***

"So, is there any type of disguise you have in mind?" Rayn questioned Rima, getting down to business.

Uh, I wanted-" Rima started but was interrupted by Utau bursting into the dressing room.

"Something that will disguise her well, obviously." Utau answered for Rima.

"Well, we have a varied range of disguises or costumes here." answered Rayn, while Bree and Vivian examined Rima closely.

"What are some of the examples?" Utau questioned.

"Gothic-slash-punk, nerdy, prep, gangster, forgein..." Vivian listed, contributing to the conversation.

"We have all day, so why not try them all? We can decide which would be best to use that way." Utau decided.

"Okay, I'll go get the outfits." Bree announced, heading into the back room.

***

They had decided to try out the gangste disguise first.

Rima looked in the mirror with a shocked expression, while Utau was trying extreamly hard not to snicker. Bree and Vivan on the other hand, were right out giggling. Rayn was the only one who was serious, and had control of her composure.

Rima was wearing baggy cargo jeans, and a tight sleeve-less shirt, which looked like an undershirt. And for extra effect, Rima also had on a handkerchief tied around her forehead.

"Chola." snickered Bree, making Vivian giggle even harder.

"How about we take that off?" Rayn asked Rima, who began blushing at the fact that they were laughing at her. Rayn threw a stern 'behave' look at Vivian and Bree, who took a few deep breaths and were then their usual selves.

Rayn then chose another outfit for Rima to try on.

***

This time, they decided on a gothic outfit.

This time, instead of laughing, they had decided Rima looked cute... in a creepy way.

She wore a black skirt, which ruffled at the bottom. Then, a black three-quarters sleeve shirt. Rima had on fishnets, and black boots. And to top it all off, black earrings and lipstick.

"Woah..." said Utau, her eyes wide.

"Well, at least you put together a good outfit." suggested Rima, sort of optimistic. "How did you guys come to own this store, anyways? Aren't you too young?" Rima continued to ask, suddenly.

"Well, we have all been friends for a long time. Since we were kids." started Bree, as she looked through the costumes they had prepared.

"Ryan and me are actaully fraternal twins, and our dad and Bree's dad are half-brothers." added Vivian.

"Yeah, so one day there was this contest, where you could design something and maybe win some money to open a store of your own." Bree told Rima.

"And we ended up winning." Vivian finished off, handing Rima the third disguise.

***

Trial three was a nerdy Rima.

She wore a long, unflattering, kahki skirt, with a white polo shirt and yellow sweater vest over it. She had long white socks, and black dress shoes.

"Another failure." groaned Utau, looking at Rima in a hopeless way.

"Oh, it's just the third try! We can't give up just yet!" Rayn declared cheerfully.

"Uh-huh." snorted Utau.

Rima looked at all of the people in the store with her right now. She saw Utau was looking at her, frustrated. Rayn, Vivian and Bree were talking, and deciding which outfit should come next.

"Okay, so the last one we're going to try is going to be a prep outfit. If that doesn't work, we'll just move onto changing simple things." Rayn explained, turning around and facing Rima.

"Okay." Rima agreed.

***

The last try was a prep outfit.

She had on a blue plaid button down shirt, and light blue jeans tucked into tan Uggs.

"She looks cute... But You-Know-Who dresses like that." Bree announced finally, after having observed Rima for a while.

"Oh, right. Saaya." Vivian responded knowingly.

"Guys." Rayn muttered, giving them a meaningful look.

"It's true!" Bree insisted.

"It's cute, I guess." Rima broke in. "But I don't exactly feel comfortable wearing this." she admitted.

Utau groaned. "But you look all cute and adorable, Rima!" she exclaimed.

Bree cast Rayn a 'hah' look, as if to tell her that if Saaya wears something no one does. Rayn rolled her eyes at Bree's childishness.

"Plus, I don't exactly want to seem stuck up on my first day." Rima continued explaining.

"Is there anything you want to add or take out?" Vivian asked, speaking up after a while.

"Uh. I was kind of thinking something simple. I could still dress myself the way I want, but something simple to throw off my resemblance with the famous superstar Rima Mashiro." Rima answered.

"Oh! I know!" Bree exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"I know exactly what we can try!" Bree rambled on. She pulled Rayn and Vivian by the hands into the back room, so that they could help her gather the matierials needed, and so that they could hear her plan.

***

"Yes!" Utau breathed, staring at Rima. "It's perfect!"

Rayn, Vivian and Bree looked over Rima proudly, having finally found the perfect disguise for Rima.

Rima stood up in front of the mirror, and this time no one tried to stop her like they had the past hundred times.

"Woah." Rima whispered. "That's me?" she asked.

"Nope. That is Rachelle." Utau replied, coming up behind Rima.

"Oh, so that's your fake name?" inquired Vivian.

"Yes, it is. So that's what you'll call her tomorrow!" Utau replied. "First day of school!" squealed Utau happily, hugging Rima excitedly.

***

Rima looked at her reflection in the mirror of her room.

She still could barely recognize herself... Even though they had only done four little things to modify her appearance.

Rima had gotten her hair straightened. It still had a few waves to it, but it was mostly straight. It was parted to the right, and had clip on highlights, subtle yet noticeable. Also, she had black, squared glasses and green contacts.

She had kept the disguise when she left A La Brima-Vi. People didn't give her so much as a second glance, and they didn't seem to realize that there was a celebrity in their presence, when Utau decided to experiment the new look at the mall.

Even her limo-driver did a double take when he first saw her, that's how unrecognizable she was.

She sighed and walked to her bed, where she ploped down on it.

She was anxious for tomorrow... She didn't know if the teachers would like her, if her disguise would be seen through, if she'd be an outcast...

She knew what she would wear though, so that was a good thing... At least she didn't have to throw something together at the last second and mess up there.

She sighed again, and took out the hightlights, contacts, and took off the glasses.

Maybe a warm bath would help...

Then, she'd have to sleep... And face normality tomorrow morning.

**Bree: DUN DUN DUN! Tune in next time to see how Rima's first day of school goes! 8D Again, apologies for the short chapter... At least I'm updating. Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome! ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Well, I had been planning on updating today, but something came up. I got anonymous reviews, that I thought I should respond to. 'You-don't-need-to-know'. So, this is directed to that person, and if you don't want to read this AN, I don't mind. **

**Anyway, You-don't-need-to-know, I won't give you the satisfaction you desire by insulting you back. Instead, I thank you. Thanks for breaking the news to me. So, I'll be nice and return the favor. I did not chain you to a seat, tape open your eyes, and force you to read this. So, I did not put you through anything. You read this at your own will, so YOU forced YOURSELF to read this. And I get that you don't like this fic, and that you think it sucks. Don't repeat it over a thousand times, because I got it the first time. Yes, I understand that I could do a little better, but as people have told me, I have improved. And those people have been helping, and reviewing since I first started (not even a year ago, so I'm still new. Don't expect me to be professional.) writing. So I'll take THEIR advice, and take their suggestions into consideration. Now, in response to your comments, I know Rima is OOC. As someone already pointed out, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic, where Rima is famous. She doesn't have the same problems she does in the manga/anime, so her character is different. Thank you for the suggestions, I'll try to work on that, but don't expect me to be perfect. I know I won't be able to be anywhere near as good as WantingFreedom, or MyForbiddenDestiny, and more than likely all the other authors/authoresses here. And I can deal with that. OC's? Yeah, well this is my fic, therefore I am allowed to add, or exclude characters. I would like to point out that I am still a TEENAGER, not an English major, so I'm sorry if I don't have a ranged vocabulary. I won't stop writing this story, because even though you might not think so, PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY. Don't want to sound conceited, but they do. Would they be telling me to update if they didn't? And the people who don't like this, at least have the sense to stop reading. Instead of torturing themselves further. I will try to work on the stuff you've 'helped' me on, though, because even I know I need improvement in my descriptions. But, it is not going to get better right away. And not reviewing? -gasp- How can I live without flames?! How will I ever survive without them? Really, I don't care if you stop reviewing. Because if they are anonymous, I can delete them, so your efforts are wasted. Or, I can simply block all anonymous reviews. So I have control over that too, making the not reviewing thing a lousy threat. Although, I'll assure you that I'll have nightmare for WEEKS because of the thought that you won't review. **

**But, thanks for taking moments of your life (that you will never get back) to put me down. I'm flattered you cared that much. And even though I can delete those flames, I chose not to. Why? In case you ever decide to feel guilty, these reviews will be here as long as this fic is, so they will be here as a memory. A memory that might haunt you, and nag at you for the rest of your life. Remember, fame is fleeting, but the internet is forever (Phineas and Ferb quote, I know. Don't own). These few minutes were part of your 15 minutes of fame... and those flames will be there so that everyone can see what a nice, caring person you are.**

**Now, to those of you who have given supportive reviews and whatnot, (and have stayed with me this whole rant), I want you guys to tell me. It's YOUR opinion that matters. Tell me in your review if: A, I should discontinue this story. B, rewrite this whole thing. C, just try to improve starting from where I am currently at (chapter 5). D, stop writing in general (You can be specific, delete my account, stories, etc.). Or, F, keep my writing the same, and don't change anything.**

**Thanks for the support, and reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible, and go based on what you vote.**

**~Bree**

***Ps, I do know that most of this was already addressed by some anonymous reviewer, (at) you-don't-need-to-know. Thanks for defending :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bree: -crying-**

**Anna: -sigh- I'm the blubbering author's translator for this opening this.**

**Bree: Reviews.... -incoherent- thank -incoherent- so much!**

**Anna: Almost 50 reviews for this fic, and I've only come up with five lousy chapters! Thank you! And all of the positive helpful reviews from the AN where highly appreciated! Bree cannot express her happiness with the surprising outcome this story has had in reviews, favorites, etc. Thanks so much.**

**Bree: -sniffle- I can talk now. -sniff- Thanks everyone, I love you guys so much! :'D (Except for those meanies out there... You know who you are!) Now, apologies if this took too long... I'm dead on the inside due to allergies and swimming outside in 70-something degree weather.... Plus a whole bunch of other stuff (including break downs). Thank you to readers, reviewers, subscribers, etc. And to those people who helped me in my slump... I sort of have my motivation back... Ransom letters, ahahaha. Also, to those anonymous -cough- reviewers and not-anonymous reviewers who helped with the flamer thing.**

**Anna: We get it! Now hurry up!**

**Bree: Bleh. Anyways, I will be busy online here... I have pending updates, and oneshots... 9 uploads total. So my updates/uploads will be random. Hope you can understand! :D**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing, it's sad, yada yada. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Bree: -proceeds to write will, in case any readers decide to kill her for any weird reason- Love you guys!**

*******

"Okay, Rachelle Hoshumi." said Seiyo High's principal. She was a plump lady, with short, dark hair. She had big, red lips, and half-moon glasses. She wore a yellow skirt suit, with a white shirt underneath, and turquoise pearls. Her name plate on the big wooden desk she sat in said 'Nobuko Saeki'. Rima looked around the Principal's office and found it a bit boring. Bare white walls, and metallic gray cabinets decorated the small office. Her desk had various papers piled on it, neat in a messy way. Rima did find it amusing that the principal had a huge heart-shaped poster of Tsukasa Amakawa, an actor that Rima had met a few times.

"Got that Rima?"Utau's question brought Rima back down to reality.

"Huh?" Rima responded, oh-so-smartly.

Utau rolled her eyes and sighed. "People here will know you as Rachelle Hoshumi. You will be in Yuu Nikaidou's homeroom class. You are in group 2-A, which is known as the moon class."

"O-oh. Yeah, sure. Uh, but what are my classes?" Rima inquired, wanting to know if she'd be in any classes with Rayn, Bree, or Vivian, the only people she knew in this school.

"Oh, here is your schedule." answered the principal, handing Rima a small rectangular sheet of paper. "Ah, and also, you need your parent or guardian to sign this." she said, handing Rima another sheet of paper.

"Oh, I'll just sign that right now." Utau said, taking the sheet of paper from Rima's hand.

"My, well you look young to be a mother." remarked Principal Saeki, surprised.

"Oh, I'm her guardian." Utau retorted dissmissivley, trying to avoid a sore subject.

"All right then." Principal Saeki said, knowing not to pry, although that is what she wanted, being a gossip-lover... Especially if it was gossip about a celebrity.

Suddenly a door opened, and a pink-haired girl walked in, looking non-chalant.

"You wanted to see me?" she questioned the principal, with a bored voice.

"Amu, yes, yes, yes. This is Rachelle." Principal Saeki motioned towards Rima. "She's a new student, and she is in your homeroom class. So, you have been chosen to be her guide." she directed sternly, making guiding Rima seem like a huge and important task, only for the best of the best.

Amu looked over Rima, in that special way reserved for first impression expectations.

Rima began to feel a bit self-conscious, under the pinkette's gaze. She fidgeted around a bit, and wondered if her outfit would ruin her chance of befriending her. Amu had on a black short sleeve shirt, which was adorned with a pink skull in the right bottom corner of her shirt. She had a white long sleeve undershirt under it, and a denim skirt, with black leggings. She also had black flats, and had a red cross in her side pony tail.

Which was way different from Rima, who had a pair of white skinny jeans, a turquoise frill top with a thin, white belt, and turquoise and white flats. She had on her disguise, straight-ish wavy hair with highlights, black rectangular glasses, and green contacts. She carried a big white binder, and a turquoise pocketbook.

Amu nodded, and made her way towards the door, stopping mid-way to tell Rima she'd be waiting outside.

Rima turned, and said good bye to her new principal, and talked to Utau.

"Remember what we went over last night?" Rima reviewed.

"Yeah, yeah. No getting you out unless it's an emergency. No texting or calling you during class, and stuff." grumbled Utau, crossing her arms.

"Good manager." smiled Rima, as she made her way out of the principal's office.

Amu was waiting outside the office, leaning up on a wall.

She nodded briefly, acknowledging Rima, and then turned and walked leading the way towards the lockers.

"There's the guy's restroom, and there is the teacher's lounge. Library..." Amu announced, pinpointing those 'important' places around the school. "Here, this is where the elective classes are. What do you have?" asked Amu. Rima fumbled around in her binder in search for her schedule. Finally, she found it and handed it to Amu.

"Mhm, okay so you have art and PE." Amu muttered. "We can find someone later who has those classes to show you the way. I have cooking and dance." she explained, grimacing.

Rima nodded. "O-okay." she said, quietly.

Amu looked at Rima. "Here, let me introduce myself better... I always get nervous around new people." explained Amu sheepishly.

Well that explained the cold feeling that she had given out, Rima thought.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, class 2-A or the moon class." she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet 'ya."

Rima took her hand and shook it. "Ri-Rachelle Hoshumi." Rima introduced herself, and luckily corrected herself in time.

"Okay then. Well, let me just show you the way to the lockers. What locker number are you?"

"Uh, 7134." Rima answered, looking at her schedule paper again.

"Oh, we're locker neighbors!" Amu declared, laughing a bit.

"Cool." Rima mumbled shyly, smiling a tiny bit.

After a few minutes of walking, with Amu's pinpointing of course, they finally arrived to the locker.

"Okay, so on the same sheet it should have your combination." instructed Amu.

Rima looked at her sheet for the third time. 01-16-26.

Rima struggled with the lock on the locker. She tried, once, twice, three times, and still couldn't open it.

"UGH!" groaned Rima clenching her small fists in anger and frustration.

Amu laughed, and moved to help Rima.

"Here, turn it a couple times to clear it, turn it right, twice to the left, then right again." she coached Rima. Rima merely looked at her with a 'Huh-mind-repeating-that-again-because-it's-too-confusing-for-little-old-me-to-understand' look.

Amu grabbed the sheet Rima had in her hand and she glanced at the combination.

"Watch closely." she advised. She turned the lock to the one, clockwise. Then she turned it counter clock wise, once, skipping the 16, but landing it there the second time. Finally, she turned it clockwise to the 26. The lock sprung open.

Rima glared at the lock that had dared defy her. "Let me try." she grumbled, snapping the lock shut.

She tried once. Fail.

Twice, fail.

At last, the third time, she remembered when Amu handled the lock and mimicked her moves. Right to 1, left skip, left 16, and right 26. This time the lock popped open.

"Haha! I have pwned you, stupid inanimate lock!" rejoiced Rima gleefully.

Amu laughed at Rima's little celebration, but was interrupted by a shrill bell ringing throughout the hallways.

"Crap, I forgot to tell Nikaidou where I was." uttered Amu nervously. "Here, I'm going to check in really quick, while you put your stuff up. I'll come back as soon as I can if you still haven't gone to class. Oh, and if you do finish before I'm back, Nikaidou's class is straight down the hall, fourth on the left." Amu claimed, running towards the class.

Rima chuckled at Amu's forgetfulness. She turned to her locker and found that it was already supplied with the textbooks she would need. She looked at her schedule, which she had decided to tuck in the cover of her binder. Her first class was History, followed with Algebra, Science, free period, lunch, Reading, and her electives. She fished around her locker and grabbed her history textbook. She piled it on top of her binder, and shut her locker. She closed her lock, and then tried opening it for a second time to see if she had really gotten in. She had, because it opened again.

She turned around, and began walking to where Amu had said Nikaidou's classroom was. She was almost there, when a boy's lean and fit body came out of nowhere (the hall she was beside of, kind of like a right angle) and crashed into her.

Rima's binder, textbook and any notebook she had with her went flying, as well as the guy's from the impact.

She lay on the floor and slowly made a move to get up. The boy was also getting up, and accidentally hit her leg. Rima winced and hoped it wouldn't bruise, because she had to wear shorts for her movie shoot later. Quickly, he got off of her, and up off the floor. He shook himself off for a second of two, then realized Rima was still semi-sitting-lying on the floor. He stuck out his hand, and held it out for her to so she could get up.

"Sorry about that." the boy grinned, pulling down the hood of his hoodie, which Rima hadn't noticed he had on.

"Yeah, sorry and th-thanks." Rima muttered, bending down to pick up her books. The boy also bent down, but he picked up Rima's books first, then his own.

After a minute or two, they both stood up, and sorted out books.

Rima looked at the boy, who had long, locks of purple-ish indigo hair, which for some reason she thought would be silky smooth. He had amber colored eyes, that were happy and lively. His skin was a pale color, but a good kind of pale, not nerdy-pasty-pale.

"Rima Mashiro." the boy said suddenly, looking into her green contact-colored eyes, and making Rima's blood run ice cold.

***

**Bree: Mwhahahaha.... I am evil. I'll leave it at this cliffie, and not update for months and months!**

**Anna: Oh yes, because that would really torture people.**

**Bree: Blehhhh. Go away meanie.**

**Anna: You're the one who puts me in this! **

**Bree: And I can delete you too, so... BE NICE~**

**Anna: -eye roll- Is anyone out there scarred at her lame writing skills? Bleeding eyes? Those may be symptoms of an allergic reaction to this fic, and it is highly advised to go see a doctor. If not treated in time, patient may suffer death, or life-long consequences. So call! 1-800-this-is-not-a-real-number;com.**

**Bree: Har har. But allergies suck.**

**Anna: Reviews are welcome! And the wings are on their way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, so don't sue. Please enjoy this chapter, althought it is a huge dissappointment...**

*******

"Wh-what?" Rima stuttered. Her heart had missed a beat, and emotions whirled in her head, each like a mini-tornado. She took a shaky breath, and was trying to figure out what to do if her cover had been blown.

Rima could kick him where the sun-don't-shine and run... Or maybe 911 would work. Accuse this guy of sexual harassment, or something.

It wasn't fair though, Rima thought. She hadn't even had homeroom yet... It had only been like 30 minutes, and her plan for a normal life experience was ruined.

"Yo, you there, Chibi?" the boy questioned, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" Rima responded, disoriented.

"I said, that you reminded me of her for some reason. And you were spaced out... Where were you? Chibi-land?" he smirked, teasingly.

Rima glared menacingly at him. "Har har. Not nice to make fun of people, Purple-Haired Freak." she hissed, scowling.

He laughed. "Oh, that hurt!" he exclaimed in mock pain, his hand over his heart as if Rima's insult had really wounded him.

Rima clenched her fists, and dug her nails into her palms. She took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm down.

"Well, I'm sorry. I really need to get to class, so if you'll excuse me..." she trailed of meaningfully, and headed towards Nikaidou's classroom.

She heard footsteps follow me.

"Be warned, I know the number for 911, and don't take kindly to stalkers." she claimed, whirling around to face the purple haired boy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Shortie, but I'm headed towards here too." he smirked, again.

"Whatever." Rima muttered, turning back around and walking off to her homeroom again. She reached the door, and grabbed the doorknob. She silently took a deep breath, and turned the knob, opening the door, and revealing a classroom full of students.

Automatically, they all turned to her direction, having heard the rumors of a new student. Rima felt nervous under everyone's observant stares. She walked up to the teacher, who was standing beside his desk. He had orange hair, and glasses, and wore a tan, crumbled suit with an un-properly tied tie.

"Oh, you must be the new student!" he announced cheerfully. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh... I-I'm Rachelle Hoshumi." she stuttered, nervously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the purple haired guy take a seat in the back row. Dang it!, she cursed in her mind.

"Rachelle?" Nikaidou asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Y-yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, um. From America..." she said tentative.

"Really? From what state?" he pressed.

"Um, from South Carolina." she answered, making up the answer on the spot, hoping she would remember it later if she needed to.

"Anything else you'd like to share?"

"No, not really." she mumbled meekly.

"Okay. Go take your seat, right next to Nagihiko and Amu." he directed, sighing.

Rima only found her way to her desk because she knew Amu... If not she would never have known who this Nagihiko fellow was. And she wouldn't have wanted him to raise his hand and wave or something.

She was mainly focused on Amu and her empty desk. So Rima wasn't exactly looking at where she was going.

A tall, brunette suddenly stuck her foot out in front of Rima, and Rima, caught off guard stumbled, and caught herself on a desk before hitting the floor.

The class erupted in laughter, as a blushing and flustered Rima quickly dashed off to her seat. The students continued laughing, even though Nikaidou ordered them to quite down. The girl who tripped her laughing like crazy, and high-fived her minions.

Rima stopped herself from groaning... It seemed like today would be a horrible day.

"Hi there, neighbor!" a familiar voice whispered suddenly.

Rima turned to the source, only to find the purple haired boy sitting beside her grinning. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked innocently, fighting back a smirk.

It took her a second, but Rima finally knew what he was teasing her about.

"Not funny." she muttered, as she got out a clean notebook to take notes from Nikaidou, who abruptly decided to start his lesson early.

***

Rima stopped by her locker to get her math textbook and leave her history textbook. She was fumbling around for her needed book, after she had successfully opened her lock again.

History had been... Okay-ish. Great experience at what school life for a normal teen was like. But it was kind of boring. All the teacher did was ramble on, showing slides of what he was going over. Today it was a lesson on the Great Depression.

But now she just had to worry about Algebra, what she had heard was a horrible class.

"Hey, Rachelle!" greeted a person all of a sudden. The greeting was soon followed by two others. Rima looked up, to find Bree, Rayn and Vivian standing there, smiling.

They looked way different than from what they had looked like at their store.

Rayn wore a midnight blue turtle neck, black vest, jeans and black boots.

Vivian wore a green shirt, jeans, and green converse.

Bree wore a casual purple shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"You make me feel overdressed." Rima muttered, looking at them.

Vivian laughed. "You look great!" she claimed, cheerfully.

"We came to check if you had any classes with us." Rayn said, after a second or two.

"Oh, uh well you are obviously not in my homeroom or first period." Rima announced. "I have Algebra next, then Science, free period, lunch and reading."

"Well you have Vivian and Bree in your Algebra class." Rayn commented.

"This smarty-pants is in Algebra 2." Bree explained.

"It's a living hell." groaned Rayn.

Vivian laughed. "So is Algebra!"

"Yeah, but Alg 2 is harder!" insisted Rayn.

"Break it up you two." Bree ordered sternly, rolling her eyes.

"Bleh." Vivian pouted.

Rima looked at the friends with an amused look in her face.

"Yo." said a voice suddenly behind Rima. All girls turned back to look, only to see Amu standing there, smiling.

"Oh~ Hey Amu!" exclaimed Vivian, hugging the pink haired girl.

"You guys know each other?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, Rayn was her guide when Amu moved here last year." Bree told her.

"Ah." Rima responded. The warning bell suddenly rang, telling the students loitering the hallways to get to class.

"Crap! The Hag-o-sarous doesn't approve of us being late!" Bree yelled, dragging Rima and Vivian behind her, leaving Rayn and Amu to go to their second class.

***

"So you see, if you take away the x from both sides, you'll be left with-" Ms. Dekagun lectured, but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Ms. Dekagun, Rachelle Hoshumi to sign out." it chirped, in a cheerful voice.

"Yes ma'am she's on her way." Ms. Dekagun retorted. "Rachelle, you may go." she nodded, her double chin. Rima thought Ms. Dekagun was a funny name, yet it fit the teacher perfectly. Dekagun, pronounced decagon. The teacher actually resembled the shape... It was almost a circle, but not quite, just very rounded.

Rima gathered her stuff and went to her locker, to drop off stuff she didn't need and stuff she did for homework. She didn't know if she should be mad or worried... She had clearly told Utau not to call, text, sign her out or anything unless it was an emergency.

Hopefully, Utau wasn't in a coma, due to a car crash... but also, hopefully, she wasn't signing her out just to babble on about how she broke her nail while brushing her hair.

Rima walked to the office, surprised she could remember the way, and didn't have to stop and ask for directions. She got there, finally and saw Utau pacing back and forth impatiently. She saw Rima, grabbed her by the arm and dashed outside to the limo.

"Utau this better be good, because we were in the middle of three step equations! I didn't even finish my first day here!" whined Rima.

"Rima... I have some news for you." Utau said as soon as they were in the safety of their limo. Her purple eyes piercing Rima, as she started at her seriously.

"What?"

"You may have to quit school."

***

**Haha, cliffie yeah. I'm extremely disappointed in this chapter. I am extremely out of it, due to fabulous allergies. I won't get in depth of how horrible they are, but they suck. Very much. So, I don't know if I'll keep this... Everything I wanted to happen happened, but I'm just... meh about it. I'm like half-blind and half-asleep so it may because of that... Anyways, I don't know when I'll be able to update, I have a project or two at school, plus my brother's sport life is interfering with my fanfictioning life... Sucks doesn't it? I will try to upload my oneshot things soon (there is a Kitchen Princess one coming out, if anyone reads that.)...**

**So yeah...**

**-sigh- Sorry, everyone.... Allergy season is hell for me. But it comes below Algebra and school right now, so don't expect a funeral anytime soon :)**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**(Sorry if I haven't reviewed to your story, either. I'm quite lazy these days. But I'll get around to it, sooner or later!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bree: I can explain the rilllyyyy long break I took from updating... ^^;**

**Anna: Well then let's hear it.**

**Bree: -mumbles incoherently-**

**Anna: I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that.**

**Bree: Okay, okay. Well, number one I kinda misplaced my motivation so I had to find it. Two, I have a lot of homework to deal with, most of which I barely do until last minute. Three, allergies, 'nuff said. Four, kinda sick. Five, lazy. Six, Snow-ha has introduced me to new animes... which have me obsessed so that I want to finish them and stuff. So... BLAME SNOW-HA FOR EVERYTHING! :D**

**Snow-Ha: Wait, what? I didn't do anything! -puppy dog eyes, sniffle- Besides you left me in art class... alone with the Gorilla. ;-;**

**Bree: I'M SORRY SNOW-HA! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A FRIGGING EVIL MUFFIN MONKEY! D;**

**Anna: I don't think I want to know.**

**Bree: You don't.**

**Anna: 'Kay.**

**Snow-ha: Bree owns nothing but like she constantly tells me, she wishes she could and would much like to take over the world and have all anime rights given to her.**

**Bree: It'd be for a good cause... I'd demand for second seasons and more manga from various serieses :p**

**Anna: Please enjoy this chapter that took forever for this horrible authoress to come up with.**

**Bree: Better than you! Who updates once a half-year! :p**

*****Special thanks to Goose-chan for all the help she has provided while I planned this. Happy Mother's Day also, to both my mommies, Benema-chan and Rayn xD Love you guys! (Them and unnamed friends and helpers, etc.)*****

"What? Why?" Rima shouted, upset that the possibility. Sure her first day of school hadn't been the very best, but she still liked it.

"Okay, well, uh... Remember that TV series you tried out for a month ago?" Utau asked, hesitantly.

"No?"

"You know, the I Spy one? About the undercover agent that falls in love with a guy on the other organization or something?" Utau hinted.

"OH! Yeah, I remember!" Rima acknowledged.

"Well, you got the part." Utau announced happily, trying to hide her worry.

"Are you serious?! That's awesome!" rejoiced Rima, smiling widely. "But why might I have to quit school?"

"Well, because it may be too stressful for you. Other than the movie shoot -which you have to go back to in five days-, you'll have to go to the I Spy shoots." Utau explained.

"But remember that time I had like three movies and I was in that other TV series?' And I did that okay and I didn't find it stressful." babbled Rima, arguing with Utau.

"Yes, yes, I know. But school is different. There's homework and projects and clubs and all that social life stuff. IT's more than you can handle Ri." Utau said gently.

Rima bit her lip. Utau only used 'Ri' when she was seriously concerned about her. Her manager was serious about this school thing, Rima realized.

"Okay." Rima sighed. "I won't quit right away, I still want a little more of a school life, but I promise to quit as soon as school starts to interfere with work." Rima promised, desperately trying to compromise with the blonde sitting next to her.

"Fine." Utau agreed cautiously. Her purple eyes then narrowed suspiciously. "Don't tell me you fell for a guy on the first day of school so know you want to keep going to school in hopes that he'll ask you out and then you'll ride off into the sunset in a red convertible and live happily ever after?" she questioned, jumping to conclusions.

Rima blushed. "NO! NO WAY! Because one, it was part of the conditions, no strong relationships in case something happen. And two, there were no guys of my interest there." she admitted.

"Really?" Utau whispered slyly, stretching out the word making it seem like a 'Reeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyy?'

"Well there was one guy who seemed okay." Rima muttered, looking out the window and turning a darker shade of red. She saw trees and houses whirl by, only then realizing that they were driving off somewhere. She was thinking of shouting out that Utau and Leyo her driver were kidnapping her, but then she heard Utau giggling madly.

"Aww, and does my little Ri-chii like the boy?" she pressed, in a baby voice.

"No!" Rima shouted suddenly and defensively. "I was going to say that he was okay, except he's annoying as hell, and really mean. I hate him, he picks on me too much." pouted Rima.

Utau laughed. "Ri-chii and The-Guy-At-School-Whose-Name-I-Don't-Know sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang, in a melodious, teasing voice. Utau had been a singer, but she realized she'd rather be a manager because she had really admired the work her manager did for her. She later quit, and studied to become a manager and achieved her goal after a short time. There were sometimes, Rima noticed, that it seemed Utau missed her old job. But she reassured Rima that if she wouldn't trade her current job for anything.

"His name is Nagihiko." she mumbled quietly, causing Utau to laugh manically, who was soon joined by Leyo with his big booming laughter.

Rima groaned and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the seat of the limo.

After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop, and Leyo announced that they had arrived to their destination.

Rima opened her eyes and looked out the window. It seemed they were outside of a filming site. She directed a confused look at Utau.

"We're at the I Spy filming site, to shoot the pilot." she explained.

"O...kay?" Rima said, nervously. It must be some sort of anxiety disorder, Rima thought. Every time they went to a new place to shoot she always got nervous. Nothing bad actually ever happened... But it could happen any time, couldn't it?

Rima and Utau got out, leaving Leyo to wait in the limo for them.

"There's you trailer. Your assistants are in there." Utau pointed out, referring to make-up assistant, hair dresser, and clothes coordinator.

Rima walked toward the trailer, Utau following behind, fidgeting. Rima thought it suspicious... Utau knew something that she wasn't telling Rima.

She opened the door to the trailer, only to find another girl there.

A tall, skinny girl with orange-ish brown wavy hair stood in front of the mirror. She had two outfit options hanging from separate hangers and was switching them back and forth, trying to decide which outfit she liked better.

She turned around, as if sensing someone looking at her, and her blue eyes landed on Rima.

Her pink, gloss covered lips formed a smirk, which turn into a smile after a second. "Ri-chii! Kya~ I'm happy to see you and to be working with you!" she exclaimed, her hands going around her face so that she looked somewhat like this: \(^o^)/

"I'm sure you are... Yua." Rima hissed bitterly, her golden eyes narrowing as she glared at the girl.

****Bwahahaha****

**Snow-ha: Bree's a bully~ She leaves too many cliff hangers and stuff. **

**Anna: Not to mention she rarely updates. Besides, what was up with that \(^o^)/ face? It looks more like for excitement. Learn to be more descriptive.**

**Bree: -_-+ I could just kill you guys off...**

**Snow-ha: I just got show time though! D:**

**Bree: Grr... darn you for being so... evil and muffin-y.**

**Anna: Which is a compliment coming from you?**

**Bree: STFU. Grr, anyways, I'll try to update/upload-oneshots soon and stuff. No promises though... considering I have EOG's and an EOC to worry about... TT_TT.**

**Snow-ha and Anna: SO DO WE! Only not the EOC.**

**Bree: Well I write this crap. You guys take over my FFN life! Let's see if people like that! **

**Snow-ha: Bree would like to thanks everyone for all of the reviews they have left and whatnot.**

**Anna: And subscribers, favorite-ers, and silent readers.**

**Bree: Reviews are welcome, flames are not though! :D (and my apologies for the short chapter. At least I updated!)**

**[Oh yeah, and also: I kind of want to change the summary, so if anyone has any suggestions or something, please feel free to suggest! PM/review/whateva]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bree: Haha, update~**

**Anna: Orly?**

**Bree: Yes, amazing isn't it? And I wasn't going to update until my exams were over... But guess what?**

**Snow-ha: What?**

**Bree: I love my readers and reviewers, therefore I AM UPDATING~ :D**

**Snow-ha: Oh, joy.**

**Bree: STUFFLES! YOU ARE MY DRUG DEALING BODY GUARD! I COMMAND YOU TO BE SILENT. :3**

**Snow-ha: ._.,**

**Anna: You love your readers and reviewers, but not us, your best friends?**

**Bree: No, no. I love you guys too... you just have special love :)**

**Anna: -_-"**

**Bree: Well enjoyyy~**

**Snow-ha: Bree owns nothing. Not even us. We are just figments of her imagination-**

**Bree: No you're not... Are you? OMG! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! D:**

**And thanks to: Goose, for the Lulu idea, and Seii for the awesome summary:**

_Rima Mashiro, a famous celebrity, finally has the life she's always yearned for, as a normal high school student. She soon realizes that it's not a piece of cake, but a cookie! (Enter JKs here)_

"Utau!" hissed Rima, nervoulsy and angry but not at her manager. "Why didn't you warn me Yua was here?"

"Because you wouldn't have wanted to come to the pilot shoot if I had told you." replied the blond manager, in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, seriously! Don't you remember what happened last time I was in a movie with her?" Rima questioned, shuddering.

"When she pushed you into the fountain, which had been layered in ice? How could I forget? The stalkerazzi was after us for months after Yua claimed that YOU had threatened to kill her, so she pushed you for self-defense." Utau muttered, rubbing her temple because of the stressful thought. "We couldn't even her an inch out of the set without being harassed by the stalkerazzi."

"EXACTLY! And all I told her is that her voice sounded a tad bit monotone, and that she might want to try to ounce up the enthusiasm. She WAS the main character, after all." Rima sighed, then groaned. "Are you SURE I can't run back to the school, go into hiding, or fake my death or something?" Rima pouted, making tears glaze over her eyes, giving her the innocent damsel in distress look.

"Not with that outfit." interrupted her clothes coordinator, Nina. She took her job seriously and always banned Rima from doing anything in her chosen outfits.

Today, for the I Spy pilot Nina had chosen a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, with black flats (which were good for her running scene later). She had on a black buttoned trench coat, a white dress shirt underneath -which you couldn't see-, and a black woolen cap type of thing. Nina had chosen a cliche-ish, cute spy kind of style for Rima.

Her make-up assistant, Risa, had given Rima's lips a coat of a clear and shiney lip gloss. She had also put a thin layer of mascara on Rima's lashes on, so that she still looked pretty natural.

Rima's hair dresser, Ichii (whose latest hair color was hot pink), had semi-straightened Rima's hair, a task that sounded easy, but wore out someone's arms really quick.

"You look to fabulous to fake your death right now, darling." Ichii said, satisfied with Rima's look.

Risa simply laughed and wished Rima good luck with her costar problems.

"Thanks... I'll need it." sighed Rima, as she headed out of the trailer and out onto the set. Risa, Nina, Ichii, and Utau all followed, to watch and to be there in case Rima needed reassurance or a touch up of make up or something.

Rima got to where the cast was waiting, in a private park a few yards from her trailer. This was where Rima was to pretend she was an average citizen, but what she was really doing was staking out a park where enemy spies where supposed to show up.

Yua was waiting there, with a tray of chocolate milkshakes for the cast. She was giving them out to the cast and crew, smiling and wishing everyone good luck.

The sun suddenly came out, making Rima hot, considering she was wearing the trench coat. She took it off, because they still had a couple of minutes before they started the filming.

"Oh, there you are, Ri-Chii!" Yua exclaimed happily. She had given out most of the milkshakes but still had enough for the group of five that had just joined.

She walked over to the group with a smile on her face. She was wearing an outfit that took her forever to pick, a denim miniskirt, gray leggings and a white and gray striped shirt with a glittery heart on the side of the shirt, and white flip-flops. She was supposed to act out Rima's best friend in school, who would show up later in the pilot. She gave out the milkshakes, complementing all of them and telling them they've worked hard. She saved the last one for Rima, and walked up slowly to give it to her.

"And this milkshake will be for one of the best costars a girl could ask for! Here you go Ri-Chii!" Yua exclaimed sweetly, picking the cup off of the tray and handing it to Rima.

"Thank you, Yua!" Rima said, biting back a bitter and suspicious tone. She reached her hand toward the cup and got ahold of it. In response, Yua dropped her hand then pushed the bottom of the cup toward Rima.

Rima, who wasn't expecting the little push, was soon covered in chocolate milkshake. Yua had successfully aimed toward her face, causing the rest to spill down her white shirt and the rest of her clothes.

Yua smirked happily for one second, and a devilish look gleamed across her blue eyes.

"Oh no! Rima I am so sorry! I have butterfingers, it must have slipped when I handed it to you!" screamed Yua all of a sudden. Her face was contorted in horror, and her hand was over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes, and she gave Rima a little pout, before breaking down into tears. "I'm so sorry! I feel so bad now! All of Nana's hard work wasted! And now you're all dirty and sticky, Ri-Chii! I am so sorry! I feel so bad!" she whimpered.

"I-it's fine." Rima muttered in between gritted teeth. "NINA can help me get into the back up outfit she packed just in case." Rima added, putting exrta emphasis on Nina, to correct Yua.

"Are you sure?" Yua whimpered once more.

Rima fought back the urge to roll her eyes and tell Yua off, and merely assured her that yes, she was sure. She turned back around, and walked back toward her trailer, Nina and everyone following behind to help Rima out.

"The nerve of some people!" hissed Ichii, as he blow dried Rima's hair. She had taken a quick shower to wash off all of the milkshake, and now, Risa, Nina and Ichii had to do their work over again. Utau had explained to the director about the 'accident' and he agreed to give Rima time to get ready again. The cast had begun filming other scenes that would come after while they waited.

"Seriously!" Nina fumed. "That white shirt is now ruined. Maybe we could use it if you ever have to pretend to be a dirty scumbag like Yua or something."

Rima tried to laugh but couldn't... She was too worried about the fact that Yua was yet again, trying to sabatauge Rima's career.

Hopefully, the rest of the day wouldn't be this bad.

Rima crawled into bed at 11:38 PM, exasuted the filming.

Yua had behaved most of the time, but did push or bump into Rima 'accidentally' she claimed. She said that she twisted her ankle the other day, and she couldn't walk straight anymore. Lulu, her manager had agreed and claimed that Yua was lucky she hadn't broken her foot or something. Utau and Rima had exchanged eye rolls when they turned their backs.

Rima had the day off from filming once again the next day. The movie people where still giving Rima a break so that she could 'find her enthusiasm', and the I Spy people was editing the first episode. Hopefully, Rima would be able to have a full day of school the next day.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Rima was back in the I Spy filming shoot. They had decided to practice the kiss scene between Rima, and the guy she likes who was an enemy spy for a different organization.

"And ACTION!" shouted the director. "Cue Nagi!" he ordered.

Nagi? Rima thought. That sounds familiar for some reason. She was sitting down on a park bench, and a shadown fell over her.

She looked up, only to have her golden eyes meet amber colored eyes.

She observed the guy, his purple-ish indigo colored bangs falling over his face.

"Rachelle." he whispered. Rima felt her eyes grow wide.

"Na-Nagihiko." she uttered his name, surprised that he was here. He wasn't an actor... was he?

He smiled a little bit, before pressing his lips down on hers.

**Anna: What is your problem with Yua, anyways?**

**Bree: Nothing, I actually liked her... But she doesn't seem to get much love here U_U**

**Anna: She isn't exactly going to get much love if she's a villaness either.**

**Bree: Well at least she's mentioned! And, she may be loved by Rima haters. Like Saaya. **

**Anna: Oh~ is that forshadowing I smell?**

**Snow-Ha: How do you smell it? -sniff sniff-**

**Bree: -facepalm- But anyways, I may or may not be able to update soon... I will ASAP! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Anna: No one did.**

**Bree: Stuffles. My bodyguard is here. She'll beat you up.**

**Snow-ha: -cracks knuckles- JKJK.**

**Bree: reviews are welcome, flames are not~ Sorry for any sucky-ness! Oh, and I updated my profile.... It's shorter now xDD WAYYY shorter! xD You can go read if you'd like~ (oh yeah, my spell check isn't working so if you see any words misspelled, you can tell me and I'll correct it if I have time)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bree: My apologies to those of my readers who have gotten immpatient with me awaiting an update...**

**Anna: 'Cause we've all been dying to find out what happens...**

**Bree: Shush. SOMEONE was nagging me for an update... Not just today... But since last week, I think. But I would like to thank that person vereh, vereh much for helping me out with my writer's block. A true editor-fan-person. Thank you, Goose-chan u_u **

**Anna: Oh, I see how it is. Thank THAT person, but not me, the one whose been on here introducing the chapter with you-**

**Bree: Oh, yes, yes. THANK YOU SO VEREH, VEREH MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! DUDE, SERIOUSLY? 94 REVIEWS FOR 9 CHAPTERS? I BE SO HAPPYY! I feel really honored-like to have so many people enjoy this story! :D**

**Snow-Ha: Bree means it! From the bottom of her heart.**

**LuMan: HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNbrcfxgb kkd v**

**Ahyee: jirot0roio**

**Bree: How cute! I am currently babysitting... Translation of what teh Baybehz said: 'Bree owns nothing', "It sucks for her.'**

**Anna: Yes... Cute.**

**Snow-Ha: OH~ New OC in this chapter! With the mentioning of another! :D**

***Enjoyyyy~***

_Recap: _

_"She looked up, only to have her golden eyes meet amber colored eyes. __She observed the guy, his purple-ish indigo colored bangs falling over his face._

_"Rachelle." he whispered. Rima felt her eyes grow wide._

_"Na-Nagihiko." she uttered his name, surprised that he was here. He wasn't an actor... was he? __He smiled a little bit, before pressing his lips down on __hers."_

He pulled apart, after a few seconds, and Rima had that feeling that they described in novels as "yearning for more."

She stared into his amber colored eyes, and he gazed back into hers.

"Rima." He said. "Rima. Rima. Rima!" With each 'Rima', his voice got girlier, and sounded more and more like Utau's.

"Rima! Wake up, you have school today!" Utau's voice said again, and Rima felt someone shaking her. Rima's eyes snapped open, and saw Utau's purple colored eyes looking at her. "What, are you finally giving up on school, because you think that it was all a stupid idea?" Utau questioned in a high-pitched, hopeful voice.

"Noo.." Rima muttered, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"You seem tired. You were in a really deep sleep... You weren't kissing any cute guys in your dreams, were you?" Utau asked slyly.

Rima blushed furiously, and glared at her manager for a second and then looked away. "N-no. I was tired from yesterday, is all." she said lamely.

"Mm-hmm..." Utau hummed in a sing-song, skeptic way.

"Garr. Just get out of my room, will you? I gotta get ready for school." Rima grumbled.

"Okay, okay! I get it! No need for me here, you've out grown me!" Utau wailed melodramatically.

Rima rolled her eyes, and smiled. One of the few things that could easily make Rima laugh was Utau acting like an idiot, and spewing the most random stuff ever.

Rima began to act like herself in second period, Algebra. Normally, she would've been moping during this period -math wasn't her strong point by any chance- but, they had a sub today, so they had self-study.

Bree and Vivian were randomly doodling chibi ninjas and being completely random.

Bree was telling a story of how once she was out with her cousin Anna, walking and a boxer almost 'omn nom nomed her face off.'

"Oh yeah. 'Cause a dog behind a fence, and tied to a leash could've really harmed you, who was no less than five yards away." Vivian commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It could've been a rabid-ninja-flying-dog-thing!" Bree exclaimed with wide eyes, making Rima laugh. "See? Ri-chii believes me!" Bree said, pointing at Rima.

"Or she could be making fun of you." a voice said from behind Bree.

"Oh, hey Gooselet." Bree greeted without turning around.

"Goooosiee~ You showed today!" Vivian announced happily, leaping up from her desk to uber-glomp the purple out of Goose.

"Rima, this is Goose. Goose, Rima." Bree introduced the two. She saw Rima's questioning look, and explained. "Oh, Goose is just a nick name. Her real name is-" Bree got cut off by Goose's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Think about your next words very carefully. Do not do anything that I could make you regret." she hissed menacingly.

Bree rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Goose let go of her friend's mouth and granted her the chance to speak. "Gooselet is a vereh mysterious person." Bree explained with a spooky kind of voice, and a '(O3O)' kind of face.

Vivian laughed. "It's true!" she agreed.

Rima looked at The One They Called Goose. She was wearing gothic lolita, with the colors of black and purple. She also had purple colored eyes -which Bree revealed they were contacts she wore- and long, black hair with purple highlights. She looked completely different from Bree -who had on turquoise blue jeans, a brown undershirt, and a blue shirt -one shade lighter than her jeans-, Vivian -who today wore an outfit similar to Bree's only in pink-, and Rima -who had chosen blue jeans and a black and white blouse.

Vivian, who noticed Rima's semi-critical look, then leaned over and whispered to her. "She may look weird at first, but she's actually one of the best of friends you could ask for." Vivian smiled at her, and returned to hugging Goose. (And was soon joined by Bree, and the trio was given weird looks)

"Hey, Rima what's wrong?" Vivian asked Rima, as they walked down to lunch with Bree and Goose. Rayn and a couple other of their friends would meet them there, Vivian had told her.

"Nothing. I just didn't get much sleep, I guess." Rima shrugged.

"Oh~? Dreaming naughty things are?" Bree interrupted, wagging her eyebrows, causing Goose to roll her eyes and slap Bree upside the head.

"N-no..." Rima muttered, stuttering and blushing.

"OOh! She stuttered and blushed!" exclaimed Bree and Vivian at the same time laughing.

"Shut up." Rima retorted.

"Only if you tell us what you dreamt!" Vivian offered.

Rima bit her lip, a bit hesitantly but gave in. "Well... It had something to do with the park... And I kissed Nagi-" she was saying, when she was interrupted by bumping into someone.

"Kissed who?" said a familiar voice, as two hands steadied Rima. She looked up, only to find none other than Nagihiko peering at her curiously.

**Bree: Eeeheehee... Another cliffie. My apologies xD**

**Snow-Ha: And you are laughing because?**

**Bree: 'Cause.**

**Anna: Makes as much sense as usual.**

**Bree: Oh-just-stuffles. But fear not, my readers. I'll probably update tomorrow. No promises, but it's probable (:**

**Anna: Isn't that good -eye roll-**

**Bree: Le Bleh to You.. And thanks soooo much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, subscribed, etc! I really appreciate it! :D Now... I must get to sleep... If not, then I'll probably not recover from my current sinus infection, or update tumrw... considering I'll be rilly tired, lol.**

**Snow-Ha & Anna: YA KNOW TEH DRILL**

**Bree: Reviews are welcome, but flames are not! :D**

***Things to look forward to in the next chapter!***

**-Someone glomps Nagi, Rima's reaction?**

**-Who does Rima tell Nagi she kissed?**

**- More OC's!**

**-Goose vs. Anna fights, lol.**

**And more~! (Lol, sorry but I just found the Spanish translator on here, and am having fun playing around with the translations!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bree: Mwhahaha~ I has updated! :D**

**Anna: Freaking finally.**

**Bree: OH, STFU! At least I update... Even if it's only once in two weeks... But I'm on summer vacation now, so I can update more often... I think, lol.**

**Anna: I'll update... soon.**

**Bree: How soon is soon?**

**Anna: Soon is soon. Okay?**

**Bree: PFft... Sure whatever. Anyways, I own nothing, which makes Bree very sad ):**

**Anna: OH, get over it... Freaking... dying dolphin.**

**Bree: LOL. XD**

**Anna: Enjoy this crappy chapter~ I apologize for this authoress for causing bloody eyes.**

**Bree: Yayy~ More OC's :D**

**~-~o-o-o-o-~-~**

Rima looked at Nagihiko with wide eyes, perfectly fitting the description 'deer caught in headlights'.

"Uh. I had a nightmare... and I got kissed... uh, by, um... a nagging donkey, and I was a zebra... and... stuff with muffins." Rima uttered incoherrently.

Nagihiko opened his mouth to give a confused answer, when he was interrupted by someone throwing herself at him, which would also be referred to as a glomp.

The group looked at Goose who had latched herself onto the purple haired boy. He first looked down in surprise, and chuckled and returned the hug.

"Nagiiii~" Goose squealed happily, squeezing Nagihiko harder, if possible. Nagihiko let go of her, and patted her on the head.

"Glad to know you're your usual self." he said, amused. Then, he turned to Rima once more, wanting to give her his answer to her dream, when yet again, someone threw themself on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be participating in a glomp-fest, Ni-ko-Kuuun~?" said a guy in electric purple disco pants **(Which were not skinny jeans, lol.)**, and a blue shirt that said 'I Love Fruity Lemons D' on it.

"Hoshiko? **(cough-Iku-cough)**" Nagihiko sighed. "What did I tell you about hugging me?"

"You said hug, this is a glomp, Nagi~!" the guy claimed, pouting. "Oh, and you said it might give Saaya a wrong impression." he added, letting go of him and doing the gag-me face.

"You bet it would give me the wrong impression!" screeched a voice from behind them all. Everyone (excluding Nagi, Rima-because-she-didn't-know-who-it-was, and Goose-who-was-still-hugging-Nagi) groaned and rolled their eyes. "I would think that my precious Nagihiko would be cheating on me, and I wouldn't be very happy, now would I?" The voice came from a 'pretty-looking' girl, with brown-ish curls. She glared at Goose for hugging Nagi, who in turn stuck her tongue out.

"Well if it isn't the Queen Bee, herself." Bree muttered.

"No doubt coming to give someone a hard time for getting too close to her boo." Vivian added.

"Which you guys do realize is your friend right there, hmm?" Hoshiko asked, with his eyebrows raised, causing Bree and Vivian to exchange 'OH-Crap' looks.

"My, my, my. I heard stuff about you, 'Goose', but I never believed it. I thought you were too weird to be a boyfriend-stealer... But, yet here I see the rumors were true." Saaya smirked. "Why, you're nothing but a little slu-"

"Saaya, stop!" Nagihiko exclaimed, half screaming. "She's only a friend, and we're not making out or anything-"

"NO, YOU STOP! You're always flirting with girls, you cheating basterd." Saaya snarled. She laughed, at Nagihiko's shocked expression.

"I wouldn't-" he started.

"No, of course not. 'Cause I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship-" Saaya growled, mockingly.

"Dammit, just shut up, you!" Rima shouted, surprising everyone. "Just because you have self-esteem issues, that doesn't mean that you have to take it out on others! Leave Goose out of this, who obvioulsy is only friends with Nagihiko! And no one deserves to be in a hateful relationship, so you shut up and stop being such a damned bitch!" she yelled, furious. Her golden eyes sparked with hate, and she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say such things to me?" Saaya questioned, returning the glare.

"I may be no one, but that doesn't mean I have to be quiet and watch a bitch go off at innocent people!" Rima yelled, gave her the finger and dragged Bree, Vivian, and Goose out of there, while taking deep breathes to calm herself.

"Wow..." Vivian finally said. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"I know right? You are my idol, Ri-Rachelle!" Bree exclaimed, laughing. "You are the first person to stand up to her like that!"

"Hmm? Well, I was just returning the favor to Goose." Rima said.

"Huh?" Bree, Vivian and Goose said at the same time, giving her confused looks.

"Well she threw herself at him to distract him from my dream, right?"

"...No." Goose answered, in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"Yeah, I guess I should tell you about that." Bree said, looking thoughtful. "Goose and Nagihiko are really close childhood friends, so she has the right to randomly glomp him."

"...Oh." Rima answered.

"I'M HUNGRY! LET'S GET SOMETHING TO EAT ALREADY!" Goose growled suddenly.

"We're going, we're going!" Vivian reassured her, pushing everyone to the cafeteria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What took you guys so long?" Rayn asked, when they all got to their lunch place, which turned out to be a pretty big picnic table under a cherry blossom tree.

"Rachelle just totally pwned Saaya." Vivian answered happily.

"No way, seriously?" Rayn shouted with wide eyes.

"Way!" Bree answered.

"Ohhh~ Bree~..." Said a creepy-mad-yet-sweet voice suddenly from the picnic table. It reminded Rima of when Utau usually got mad at her when she forgot a huge event.

Bree froze and looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Y-yes, S-S-Seii?" she mumbled nervous and scared.

"I was just informed of your latest test grade." The one called Seii said. Rima looked, only to see an innocent looking-petite girl with long. straight, black hair and icy blue eyes. That is... she looked innocent, until she gave a mega-glare at Bree. "A seventy-nine? Seriously? And I thought you said you understood this crap!" She yelled. She got up from the picnic table and stomped towards Bree, giving off an aura of death. "You do know this means extra studing hours, right?"

Bree had a look of pure horror on her face, and tears filled her eyes. "N-no! Anything but that!" Bree wailed.

"Uh-oh." Rayn whispered. She looked over at Rima, and read the look of confusion on her face. "You see, Seii is Bree's math tutor, and she is very serious about this. She is a year older than us, and is in my class. She is first, ahead of me, who is second, therefore I reccomended Seii to Bree."

"Oh crap. Did Seii find out Bree bombed the test?" asked a new voice causiously.

Rayn nodded, and didn't look at the newcomer. "Hey, Ryoko." she greeted.

"Yoko~!"" Bree wailed, running behind Ryoko in order to escape her math tutor's wrath. Rima observed Seii and Bree run from/chase each other around the girl, who had silver violet hair, and ice blue eyes.

"You know, Bree. Maybe you should actually study instead of watching anime and reading manga." yet another new comer piped up.

Rima turned to look, and saw a blonde, pale, girl with grayish-blue eyes. She was only about an inch taller than Bree, and wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Behind her, were Amu and another new person, this one with orange-brown twintails tied with ribbons.

"Oh. It's you." Goose muttered, and went back to eating the lunch in front of her.

"Whaddya mean it's me?" the blonde yelled at Goose, with a look of fury growing on her face.

Amu and the other girl with twintails took their seats at the picnic table. "Yaya suggests that we all just sit down and eat!" said the girl with twintails.

"Oh, and we need to introduce ourselves to the new girl." Said Ryoko, eying Rima.

"T-that's a lot of people." Rima whispered to Rayn.

"Why do you think we're outside at the picnic table?" Rayn laughed.

"Ah."

"Okay, so everyone! This is Rachelle! She's here with us from the USA, so please treat her kindly, like a friend, and not like an outsider." Rayn announced.

"I am Seii." greeted Seii. "I am Bree's tutor, although I am close to giving up hope on that child."

"Ryoko here. I am Bree's protector, apparently."

"I'm Anna. Bree's adopted cousin , sixteen times removed, kidnapped twice and returned five times." the blonde girl greeted cheefully.

Goose saw the weird look on Rima's face and told her. "Don't worry, she suffers from a severe mental illness called stupidity."

"WILL YOU SHUDDUP?" Anna shouted at her, giving her the bird.

"Ohohoho~ She is getting defensive!" Goose snickered.

"Both of you calm down and let the introductions continue!" Seii screamed at them both, causing them to quiet down.

"Yaya is Yaya!" exclaimed the ribbon girl happily, while taking a huge bite out of a Snickas bar.

"And I am Hoshiko the Great." said a familiar voice. All the girls turned to see Hoshiko the Nagihiko-Glomper.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, rudely.

"Well, one because Ikuto and Tadase keep arguing, which is pissing me off 'cause I can't eat. Two, I saw some familiar faces, and enough space to come sit here. Three, because I thought you might like to know what happened after Rachelle dramatically stomped off, with her crew behind her." he grinned, playfully.

"OH~ OH! TELL!" Vivian yelled, practically ambushing Hoshiko to get the gossip out of him.

"Well, she went into suck up mode, claiming it was all jealousy speaking. Nagihiko said that he was tired of the arguments they keep having and stormed off, with me following him. Saaya was calling after him all dramatic like and stuff... So I am guessing he's single~!" He waggled his eyebrows at Rima. "You know, he may be looking for a rebounderrr~"

"Wh-what the f-frigg?" Rima yelled out, startled. "Why would I wanna date him, even if I dreamed I kissed him?"

"Ohohohoh~ What was that, now?" He asked her, laughing at Rima's blushing face.

Then, Rayn taking a step for her friend, started up a new subject.

"You now, Rachelle, since you left early yesterday, you never heard the announcement about our class trip! We're going to the beach... do you think you might be able to go? It's three days, two nights, and we're gunna be in cabins. It'll be funnn~" Rayn rambled on.

"I'll ask." Rima sighed, truly wishing she would be able to go to such a fun thing. She only had to ask Utau, the strictest person in the world... Rima sighed... But if it had to do with the normal girl thing, which would affect the movie star career...

She might just have a chance.

**~-~-o-o-o-o-~-~**

**Bree: My apologies for a bad ending to this. I went braindead a few parapraphs ago... But I did my best, lol.**

**Anna: At least it's an update.**

**Bree: True, true. And you guys won't be killing things from the intense suspense you have had in the past... Does anyone actaully feel that?**

**Anna: I think that's only you, especially at the end of a manga chapter or anime episode.**

**Bree: ... Yeah. Plus, right now, I kinda wanna join my mommy on watchin MTV3, which we have addicted her to... UP to 12:30 last night watching that, lol.**

**Anna: NO life~**

**Bree: You diss my mom when you say that...**

**Anna: ... Just you.**

**Bree: Oh, whatever. Anyways, if anyone can help with the cliff hanger deal (any good suggestions) I'll go back and edit, or in the new chapter, do a recap or something... That would be good... But thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome~**

**Anna: Rushed good-bye speech.**

**Bree: STFU~! I wanna go watch MTV3 ):**

**(Next chapter will be better... Maybe not... It'll be like maybe boring, lol... But anyways, stay tuned! More drama and whatnot to come!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bree: Ohohoho~ Finally! An update! :D**

**Anna: OH, will the torture! Will it ever end?**

**Bree: Well... I was promised purple mac'n'cheese if I updated by Tuesday.**

**Anna: -flips through calendar- It's Tuesday.**

**Bree: Yay! Pay up, Goose! **

**Anna: Bree owns nothing.**

**Bree: I own some thing... Like OC's, Mc-Build-A-Burger, Pimp Hobos... etc.**

**Anna: Pimp Hobos? Cool! :DD**

**Bree: xD Lol... Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I feel that fuzzy feeling when I get one! :D And I have over 100! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! **

**Anna: Fuzzy feeling... Gas?**

**Bree: NO! **

**Anna: Lol... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Bree: Fer Sure. **

**~"JKJKJK LOLOLOL"~**

Rima leaned her head on her pillow, which was leaned up against a window, and squirmed in her seat, trying to get comfortable in the bus seat she had chosen. If seven in the morning was a hard time to wake up, four-thirty was just pushing it. She had practically clawed off Utau's face when she had woken her up. Good thing she had packed for the trip the night before so that she didn't have to do anything last minute, just change into decent clothing, brush her hair, add in the highlights, put in her contacts and glasses, brush her teeth, eat, and get in the car and drive to school.

And the only reason she hadn't passed out yet, was because of the leftover adrenalin from the adrenaline rush that came from Utau's hectic driving, which had almost killed them both... only about five times in a ten minute drive. But then again, it was a miracle that Utau drove. In fact, it was a miracle that Utau had even agreed to letting Rima go to the class trip. Of course, it might've had to do that Kukai was gonna be in town, the movie and soap was suspended due to both directors getting sick, and all of the begging and sucking up Rima did.

Rima chuckled sofly to herself as she remembered all the trouble she went through to convince her manager.

*ELHOHEL FLASHBACK*

"Please? Pretty please with chocolate covered strawberries on top of an awesome ice cream sundae?" Rima begged on her hands and feet, her harms wrapped around Utau's legs, stopping her manager from escaping.

"No! Now let. Go. Of me." Utau ordered, trying to kick Rima off.

"But you said yourself that I didn't have to go to shoots, 'cause the directors were sick! So what's the harm?"

"You could still practice those lines for I Spy. And for the movie. You're good, but you can get better." Utau told her.

"Please-please-please-please-please-please-please-pretty-please-please-with Kukai on top?" Rima trying in a sweet voice, often used by little girls who want candy or dolls.

Utau blushed a deep red color. "K-keep Kukai o-out of this!" Utau screamed. "AND THE ANSWER IS STILL NO!"

Rima pouted and gave Utau a puppy dog look, then smirked slyly.

"Well, a little bird told me he was coming to town... and wouldn't it be nice if him and his girlfriend could, ya'know... spend some time together, on romantic dates and whatnot?" Rima commented.

A brief look of I'm-being-sucked-into-this-so-please-stop-the-temptation! flashed across Utau's face, for only a second or two, but Rima caught it.

"Pretty please with a chocolate covered Kukai on top while you're on a date?" Rima tried, in an innocent voice.

Utau bit her lip, having flashbacks to the I-Wanna-Go-To-School-discussion from earlier on. She sighed. "If only it's a ramen date." she grumbled.

"Yayy~ I love you Utau!" Rima cheered, getting up, and glomping Utau.

"I know I love me too. 'Cause I'm so generous to a certain actress." Utau smiled, her purple eyes brightening up.

*End Of Flashback, lol*

So, a week later, here she was on the bus on a five hour trip to the beach.

Rima suddenly felt something poke her cheek. She swatted at it, and groaned, turing her face into her pillow.

She heard a boy-ish chuckle beside her. "Man, and I thought I was hard to wake up." remarked a voice next to her.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she realized she had dozed off. She looked around, surveying the scene around her.

In front of her, was Amu, beside Amu was Vivian. Behind her, Anna, and beside her Bree. Beside Rima, was a purple-haired girl, and on the aisle beside of the girl was Goose, with Rayn beside her. The bus was crowded, full of people, and every seat taken. She noticed that in the seats beside Amu's was Hoshiko and a blue-haired boy who were fighting over a bag of chips. Then, in the seat beside of Bree's, a blonde haired guy who had ruby-colored eyes, and a guy with a brown hair, in a weird hair cut. Rima didn't get a good look at his face because he was looking out of the window.

"Oh right, you're AB blood right, Nagi?" Yaya's voice asked, coming from a seat ahead of Amu. Rima caught a glimpse of green hair in the seat beside of Yaya.

"Yep." answered a voice beside of Rima. The person then chuckled. "You're really cute when you're out of it, you know that Rachelle?"

Rima whipped her head to look beside her, to see none other than Nagihiko Fujisaki smiling at her.

"Wai-wait." Rima said groggily. "Weren't you a girl?"

This question caused laughter from the group that surrounded her.

Nagihiko laughed, blushing so faintly you could barely see it, and answered her. "Nope. I've always been a boy."

"Wow you're really out of it, aren't you, Rachelle?" Asked Amu.

"Yeah, but you know... I think I saw Nagi drooling over Shrimpy more when she was asleep." the blue haired boy said, smirking, causing his attention to falter for a second, which Hoshiko used to his advantage and snatched the bag of chips from his hands.

"Sh-shrimpy?" Rima yelled out.

"Well, you are short." Rayn commented.

"You're shorter!" Rima whined.

"By only a couple inches." Vivian said.

"Argh." Rima huffed.

"Urk." added Yaya.

"Eep. A hobo!" squealed Hoshiko, pointing out the window.

"Omg! Really where?" everyone shouted, getting up from their seats to look at the hobo outside the window, who was riding a Porsche.

"Oh~ A pimp hobo!" Bree announced. "I've heard stories about them, but never thought they were real!"

Rima rolled her eyes at everyone's ADD-ness, and tried to go back to sleep. Nagihiko, hid his face behind his locks of purple hair, trying to hide his blushing face, still embarassed by Ikuto's comment... although he would admit, that Rachelle's sleeping face was very cute.

"Okay people! Breakfast time! In case none of you got breakfast, here's the time to get some!" Nakidou annouced suddenly, making the students realize that the bus had stopped at Mc-Build-A-Burger.

The students all exited the bus, and entered the restaurant.

They all got into line, and took out their money and wallets, prepared to buy a junk food type breakfast.

'Crap.' Rima thought. "I don't know if I remembered my wallet!' She thought hard on whether she had it with her. 'I stuffed it in my purse.. then I put that in my bag... which I gave to the bus driver to pack under the bus, in the storage area.' Rima remembered, mentally slapping herself.

She sighed and went to go sit down at a table, considering she couldn't buy anything. She sat down, and rested her head on her hand and stared out the window.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Asked a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Nagihiko standing there, looking at her curiously.

"Not really." she answered softly.

"You sure? Or did you forget your wallet or something?" he asked, jokingly.

Rima looked down, and felt herself blush.

"Hahaha, really?" he laughed.

"Shutup." she muttered, glaring at his shoes, still not meeting his eyes.

"I could buy you something." Nagihiko offered.

"No thank you. " Rima said, putting her head down on the table, hiding her face and arms with her hair. She heard Nagihiko's foot steps get softer and softer, meaning he had walked away.

Rima had been lying her head on the table for a couple minutes when she heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up, expecting to see one of her friends, but instead saw Nagihiko walking over to her with a balancing a tray in each hand. Each one had a cup of hot chocolate, a large cinnamon twist, and a Mc-Frostylicious.

He sat down across from Rima, and gave her a tray, and kept one for himself.

Rima stared at him, as he dug into the cinnamon twist.

"Why?" she asked him, confused.

He looked up at her, and shrugged. "Why not?" He got his cup of hot chocolate and took a bit gulp, yelping when he burned his mouth. "You don't mind that I didn't get coffee, do you? I can't stand that stuff." he shuddered.

"No, I don't mind... Thanks." she mumbled shyly. She picked up a fork, and stabbed it into the cinnamon twist.

"How cute! The love birds got the same thing!" Hoshiko interrupted. The whole crew followed behind him.

Everyone took their seats, girls on Rima's side, guys on Nagihiko's side. In all they had to add two more tables to the one Rima and Nagihiko were already sitting at. Everyone started eating, and talking happily.

"So yeah, there was a really creepy guy who kept following me, and it was really creepy." Amu told Yaya a story.

"Aw, my poor Strawberry. Did you get scared? I could've come saved you, you know." commented the blue-haired boy, who Rima had learned was Ikuto. The blonde boy with red eyes, Tadase glared at him.

"P-pervert." stuttered Amu, blushing a shade lighter than her hair.

"Oh~ Yaya wonders how many relationships will develop on this trip." said Yaya, giggling, eating a spoonful of her third Chocolate Mc-Frostylicious.

"Yaya!" Amu shouted, drawing the attention of various coustomers, and making her blush even more.

The whole table laughed, and continued to eat their breakfast like omn nom nom.

~*~Chud Up Und Shleep Wiff Moi~*~

They had all gotten on the bus after another half hour. Rima had tried to get Nagihiko to tell her the price of her breakfast so that she could pay him back, but he kept quiet, saying he wouldn't accept her money. Ikuto, having overheard, remarked with something perverted, causing both of them to blush, and for the group to laugh at the "love birds'.

Rima had taken her seat and was waiting for everyone else to sit down so that they hurry up and go on their way.

"Hey Nagi! Do me a favor and put this on that shelf above you, will you?" The green haired boy, Kairi asked, throwing his duffle bag at him. "This is shelf is all full." Rima chuckled softly, knowing it probably was, considering Yaya had stuffed her purse with candy bars, so now it looked like it'd explode at any second.

"Sure." Nagihiko responded, standing up, and grabbing the bag. He stuffed it into the shelf, one knee on his seat, the other leg on the floor. He shoved a bit harder, and groaned. "God, Kairi. What do you have in this bag?"

"My copies of our text books, of course. We have a project due in two months, so I'm studing on the back ground of it." he responded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Finally, after a few more shoves, Nagihiko successfully stuffed the bag in the shelf... just as the bus lurched forward.

Causing him to fall on top of Rima.

And for his face to be only a few inches away from her.

Then suddenly, all Nagihiko's duffle-bag-pushing-efforts went to waste, when it fell out of the shelf, and on top of Nagihiko's head, falling off a bit later.

But of course, the fall had cause for the inches in between faces to dissappear, and for Rima and Nagihiko's faces to be pushed up against each other.

**~Bwahahaha... End of chapter whatever!~**

**Bree: Augh. Urk. Eep. Sucky ending ;-;**

**Anna: Srsly...**

**Bree: Meh, well I actually liked writing this story. Even if I'm sorta bored of this story. x3**

**Anna: I'm bored with it too... Oh, and... Mc-Build-A-Burger?**

**Bree: At least it ain't McBurger Queer. Home of the Saaya Burger xD**

**Anna: I thought you were scared of hobos.**

**Bree: Sorta... But not the Pimp Hobos as much,lol.**

**Anna: I give up.**

**Bree: ^3^**

**Pimp Hobo: Whaddup my H035?**

**Bree: O_o;**

**Anna: Whaddup my P1mP?**

**Pimp Hobo and Anna: -high five-**

**Bree: Uh... Reviews are welcome? Flames are not.**

**Anna: Unless you want a Pimp Hobo to bust a cap on your 455.**

**Pimp Hobo: }:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update, but I don't got much time~! Plus, I am sore 'cause doctors can be mean -pout-**

**Note: I made a mistake with the seating descriptions in the last chapter, but here's what it is:**

**Yaya;Kairi - someone, someone**

**Amu; Vivian - Hoshiko; Ikuto**

**Rima; Nagi - Bree; Anna**

**Goose; Rayn - Tadase; Kirishima**

**Sorry that this chapter seems filler... but I really didn't have enough time... D: Thanks for the waiting, and extra thanks for the reviews! Bear with me please xDDD **

**I OWN NOTHING, WHICH IS VERY SAD! D:**

"OMG ! Are they kissing?" Amu screeched after a moment of silence.

"What? They better not have!" yelled the Queen Bee aka Saaya. She ran, from the front of the bus, where she sat, down to where Nagihiko lay on top of Rima. Furiously, she yanked Nagihiko's purple hair, and yanked him off of Rima, who was lying down in a trance.

"How dare you cheat on me?" wailed Saaya, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey look. Blondie's in a trance... Do your kissing skills suck that much, Nagi?" Ikuto smirked.

Nagihiko blushed lightly and he glared at Saaya and Ikuto. "First of all, Saaya, we've broken up. Second of all, I didn't kiss her. My lips simply made contact with her cheek."

"Then you kissed her cheek." Yaya said.

"No... My lips accidentally touched her cheek, when she turned her head, so it was not a kiss." Nagihiko argued.

"Hey, Rachelle... Are you okay?" asked Amu, waving her hand in front of Rima's face. Rima blinked in response, and shifted her eyes to look around her.

"What happened?" she questioned, afraid of the answer.

"Well, you see when a guy and a girl like each other very much-" Ikuto began, but was cut off by a head slap from Nagihiko.

"I accidentally fell on top of you, when Kairi's bag wouldn't fit in the bag compartment thing. Sorry." Nagihiko told her, scratching his head, just to do something with his hands in this awkward moment.

"Uh, yeah. Apology accepted." Rima said, sitting up, and looking out the window, signaling that this scandal was over. Everyone took their seats, and continued on as if nothing had happened, except for Saaya who kept shooting them death glares.

~O~o~o~O~o~O~O~

"Man, Yaya is bored!" groaned Yaya for the sixteenth time.

"Well, we still have around an hour and a half, more or less." answered Kairi.

"Oh! Why don't we play a game?" she asked, as if the idea just came to her, and it was the best idea ever.

"Yeah, sure. We got nothing better to do." sighed Amu.

"Okay, what do you guys wanna play? MASH, truth or dare, would you rather...?" Yaya trailed off.

"Truth or Dare." Amu said.

"Would You Rather." Tadase told her.

"7 Minutes in Heaven!" Ikuto screamed, causing him to earn weird looks.

"Well, Yaya says Truth or Dare, so we're playing that, okay?"

"Then why'd you ask us?" Kairi asked her, and recieved a mere shrug as an answer.

"We're going to go in a circle-thing, starting with me asking Kairi, who will then ask Amu-chii, who goes to Viva, who goes to Iku-kun, who is followed by Hoshiko, then Anna, then Tada-chan, then Kirishima, then Bree, then Nagi, then Rima, then Goose, and lastly Rayn, and then it will go in reverse." Yaya directed quickly. "Okay, gettit? Go!" she said, turning to Kairi. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"What's the worst grade you've ever gotten?"

"I think it was a 98." Kairi said, thinking deeply.

"Really? Yaya needs you to tutor her!" Yaya muttered. " Okay, now you ask Amu-chii!"

Kairi: Truth or dare?

Amu: Truth.

Kairi: What's... your favorite

-Okay, we're fast forwarding the truths and the dares, 'cause I'm sure you guys don't wanna die from boredom and stuff. Plus Kairi isn't good at this sorta thing, so let's not embarrass him ;p -

Goose: Rachelle... what do you like best about Nagi?

"Uh, what? Why this question?" Rima asked, blushing.

"Well, you decided on truth, didn't you? Or what... are you trying to tell me that you don't like ANYTHING about him?" she asked, an evil aura surrounding her.

"Um, no?"

"Oh! So Rachelle does like Nagi!" Yaya shouted, drawing Saaya's attention towards them.

"Um, as a friend." Rima told the group.

"Well friend-wise what do you like best about him?" Amu asked.

"His... hair color?" Rima answered uncertain.

"Really? That sucks, I was expecting more like a body part-" Ikuto began, but once again interrupted by a Nagi-Head-Slap.

"Dude, you're the one thinking pervertedly! It could've been an arm! A foot!" Ikuto yelled, rubbing his head.

"Just whatever..." Nagihiko muttered, hiding his face yet again to hide his blush. He laid his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. "I'm about to go to sleep, so just STFU, and let me rest." he warned them all.

~O-o-o-o~O~o-o-o-O~

"Okay, class! We're separating you in your groups, and then we'll split up into cabin groups!" Nakaidou directed. He began to read off group names, while Rima looked out the window to survey the place they were staying at would be.

There was a big cabin in the middle of everything. Then there were two paths leading away from it, one that had a sign leading them to the cabins, and the other that had a sign that said beach. The area around was woodsy, and had a lot of trees growing around.

"Group 5: Rachelle, Yaya, Amu, Nagihiko, Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kirishima." Nakaidou read off, and then proceeded to read off the rest of the groups. "Now, in the cabins-" he started. An assistant came up quickly and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, someone has lost the cabin groups, it seems." Nakaidou said, after the assistant left. "So in one side of the cabins, the boys will stay, and the girls in the other side, according to group." he announced.

**~o-o-o~**

**Sorry for the crappy and bad ending to the chapter but I need to get off or I'mma be in trouble... and I assume you'd rather an update? I'll try to update asap to make up for this suckfic! Sorry, sorry, thanks for the reviews~ Reviews are welcome, but flames are not :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha, yes. It's Bree, FINALLY updating ._., Sorry for the delay... sorta, hehe. What can I say? I've been busy... having no life :'D**

**Anyways- thanks to everyone who has helped out lately~ and special thanks to Goose-chan for helping me write, and encouraging me to write )_); (Her writing is in italics)**

**Nowww~ please enjoy the latest chapter of this suckfic ;^;**

**I own nothing... Which is such a good thing -sigh-**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistake in the last chapter.. About Rima and Rachelle and stuff, lol... Ah... I'll fix it later?**

**~O-o-o-O-o-o-O~**

'Ugh.' was the only thing running through Rima's mind. As if wasn't bad enough that she sat beside him for hours an hours on the way here. But now they were all in the same groups? Great. Someone in the school staff really must hate her, she though.

Right now, the group was trudging though the woods which were on the opposite side of the beach. She was fine about walking around, and whatnot... It's just that the bugs kept freaking her out. Plus the trees had it out for her, and constantly kept trying to trip her with their roots.

And just as she thinking of how to get revenge on the trees, she tripped over the zillionth root. She would've done a face plant, if it had not been for her partner, who caught her by the arm.

"Are you okay, Rachelle?" Nagihiko asked her, concerned.

"Perfect. And I'll be even better once I have a chainsaw in my hands for those trees," Rima muttered through gritted teeth. Nagihiko laughed in response.

"When are we going swimming? Yaya wants to swim!" Yaya shouted from the begining of the line.

_"You guys are going to the beach before dinner, so around... Two hours?" the camp counselor answered._

_There was a round of scattered cheering throughout the campers. The idea of warm sun, cool water and sand, not between their ears, but being pelted at each other, made the majority of them positively giddy. Rima had to admit, she was curious herself. She had never been to the beach before. Well, she had, but that was while she was acting. Never had she just gone to have fun._

_Grudgingly, she turned to Nagihiko, for he was the only walking with her. "So... we can basically do whatever we want at the beach? I mean, there aren't any parents around or anything."_

_Nagihiko shrugged. "I guess we do have a pretty good amount of freedom, but remember, there are counselors."_

_Rima glared at the boy. "Aren't the counselors only around to make sure we don't get ourselves killed? I mean, so we don't drown or get eaten by sharks or stung by highly toxic jellyfish or-"_

_Rima was cut off when Goose, who just so happened to be walking a few feet behind them, shrieked and flung herself onto Nagihiko's back (**Eff yeah, bby**)."Highly toxic jellyfish? Nobody told me there was gonna be highly toxic jellyfish! Why did nobody tell me there was gonna be highly toxic jellyfish?" she hyperventilated (**is that a word?**), her arms tight around Nagihiko's head._

_Nagihiko sighed as Rima stared in confusion. _**(And she got the lazies here, so she quit writing... leaving me to do it all on my own xD... Prbly why it sucks)**

"How did you get here? Aren't we in two different groups?" Rima asked Goose.

Goose opened her mouth to answer her, when Nagihiko interrupted. "More importantly, Rachelle, can you please tell Goose you were just joking about the highly toxic jellyfish?"

"Huh? Why-" she began, but caught a meaningful look from him. "Ahaha... Yeah, I was just talking about a horror movie a saw a while ago. About a jellyfish-filled beach. Which is totally not this one."

Goose sighed in relief, and released Nagihiko from her tight hug. "Okay. Good." she stood there in silence for a second. "You know, I bet my group is wondering where I am... I better head of to find them. See ya later, at the non-jellyfish-infested-beach!" she waved before jogging towards the direction she came from.

"Never, ever say anything about jellyfish near Goose," Nagihiko warned. "And oh look- the group is leaving us behind," he exclaimed before running off to catch up.

~O-o-AFTER .BEFORE THE BEACH-o-O~

Rima looked at her phone and quickly answered her manager's message. Utau had checked into a hotel a couple minutes away from this beach resort thing, along with Kukai. 'Just in case,' she said.

"Yo, Rachelle! Are you ready?" Amu asked, walking over to Rima.

"Y-yeah!" Rima answered, quickly snapping her phone shut. "Let's go!"

Her and Amu walked out of the cabin room and went out to the cabin's porch, where everyone was waiting for them. Since this was a school trip, they still had to follow the dress code- which meant shorts at least up to knee-length, and shirts with the sleeves at least three inches wide. Of course, no one cared... except for Ikuto, who was upset that he couldn't see Amu in a bathing suit.

"Let's go you guys! Yaya wants to go swimming! NOW!" she yelled, jumping up and down with anticipation.

"We're all ready, so let's go," Tadase said, walking down towards the trail that led to the beach.

** ~O-At the beach-O~**

"Come on in, Rachelle!" Amu yelled, splashing I'm the water.

All of the campers where in the water, goofing off and having fun. They didn't have to be in their groups right now, so everyone was there.

"The water is great!" Anna shouted, before a wave hit her, causing her to go underwater.

"But... isn't it cold?" Rima asked, staring at the water with wide eyes.

"No, no. It's great!" Bree grinned. "You just need to step in and-"

"JUST KEEP SWIMMING! JUST KEEP SWIMMING! JUST KEEP SWIMMING, SWIMMING, SWIMMING!" Yaya interrupted Bree, singing at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my gosh! I love that movie!" Vivian squealed happily.

"Oh! I wonder if there'll be jellyfish, like in that one scene-" Bree began, but was cut off with a scream.

"JELLYFISH? WHERE?" Goose shouted, her eyes growing wide with fear. "THEY'RE GUNNA GET ME!" She ran out of the water, flapping her arms like a maniac, and headed off to the woods.

"Aw, crap," Nagihiko muttered.

By this time, all of the campers were quiet, having just witnessed a very scarring scene, so the counselers had no trouble to get their attention.

"Listen up! We are now forming a search party for Goose, who has been missing for 4.56 seconds. I volunteer Nagihiko and Rachelle to go search for her!" the counseler shouted. "So go ahead you guys, while we enjoy ourselves here!" he grinned.

Rima resisted the urge to facepalm (in response to the counseler), and waited for Nagihiko to come out of the water.

"Let's go," she said, leading the way, a bit relieved that she didn't have to go into the water.

**~O-x-O-x-O~**

"The forest wasn't this big when we went through it the first time," Rima said, looking around.

They were surrounding by trees and no clues to where Goose might be.

"Hey, Rachelle? Don't you think that's it's getting a bit dark?" Nagihiko asked her.

"Huh? Oh... Well, now that you mention it, yeah it is," she responded thoughtfully. "Should we head back of keep on looking for Goose?" she asked.

"Keep looking for her a bit," he answered.

"Okay then," Rima said. For some reason, it felt kind of awkward to be with him... Her heart was beating fast, and she felt excited, or something.

"Rachelle?" Nagihiko asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"I said, it's really dark now. I think we should head back."

"What? It wasn't that dark-" she began, and looked around. But then she saw that it really had gotten darker.

"We've been walking for a while now," Nagihiko answered, confused.

"R-right," Rima replied. Then, in the distance, she heard something. "I-is that thunder?" she questioned, stiffening, and eyes growing wide.

And sure enough, as soon as she said it, a loud boom was heard, and echoed throughout the sky.

**~X-o-X-o-X~**

**Omigod. Done. Thank you, Lord!**

**Haha... Ugh, seriously. I was brain dead THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME... thus the suckiness U_U ... It's very sad.**

**Most honestly, I don't care about this story anymore. I mean, I feel horrible that it sucks and stuff... But it can't be helped. This story has bored me, and I do not like it, and it does not like me.**

**Plus, if it were up to me- it's be dead by now :'D Buuuut, considering I would not enjoy a painful death via Goose-chan, I'ma just finish this. Also, it's National Writer's Month or something, haha. Anyways, thanks for bearing through with this, and sorry for all injuries this has cause. I'll try to update... And sorry for the horribly short chapter- it seems longer when I write it on the iBaka.**

**Anyways~ reviews are welcome, flames are not~**


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, it's dangerous for us to be here, isn't it?" Nagi mused.

The thunder got louder, and flashes of lightning lit up the sky for a few seconds at a time.

"It's going to be a big storm," he said, mostly to himself.

**Huzzah, an update... Enjoy :'D**

**Apologies for how short it is~ Hopefully I unbored you? :'D**

**xxx**

"No," Rima whispered, closing her eyes. She crouched down into a ball, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Rachelle? What's wrong?" Nagi said, but his question was barely heard over the thunder.

Suddenly, freezing rain began to pour down; the raindrops hit and stung their arms, soaking them down to the bone.

Nagihiko ran to Rima, and shook her gently.

"Rachelle? What's wrong? Come on, let's get up and look for shelter."

"No, stop. Stop... Stop... Please," she pleaded softly, talking to someone who was not there.

'_Stop?_' Nagihiko thought.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise," she whispered, before crying out and beginning to sob.

**xxx**

"Thunder?" screeched Utau into the cell phone.

Bree had called her and filled her in to the situation.

"Rima is stuck in the middle of the woods, looking for a friend with her purple-haired friend, and you can't find her to tell her that you found her friend and now it's stormy outside?" Utau repeated in one breathe.

"Uh, basically?" Bree answered, carefully.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? AND WHY AREN'T YOU OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER?"

"Well, the teachers told us to go inside. And they won't let us out."

"Do they not know Rima is out there?"

"Yes, but they're not worried. I mean, she's with Nagi. He's a very responsible person, so I doubt he'll let anything happen to her."

"It doesn't matter how responsible he is! She is freaking terrified of thunder!" Utau shouted angrily. "It brings back memories of her childhood, so when it scares her so much, she goes into some sort of trance," Utau explained.

"... Is that bad?" Bree dared ask.

"Of course it is! It is a trance that _Rachelle_ would not go through, only _Rima!_"

"I see," Bree muttered. "Well, we'll go out and look for her now, then!"

Vivian, overhearing Bree, asked, "Well, what about the teachers?"

Utau over hearing smirked, although no one from the other line could see it. "Just leave them to me."

**xxx**

"Rachelle?" Nagihiko asked again.

Rima was hiccuping, and the rain kept pouring down.

Nagihiko had taken off his jacket (which he had, for some reason, had on with him) and put it around Rima. He had also managed to carry her under a tree. Not the safest of all places in the middle of lightning, but at least not much rain fell down on them.

"Rima..." Rima whispered, "Rima will be a good girl."

She lifted her head up to look at Nagihiko, and her golden eyes met his.

"Rima?" he asked, freezing up.

**xxx**

**Haha, so I do apologize for the short chapter and stuff... But at least I'm updating, no? You guys would much rather me update short chapters than update at all, right? Hahaha, don't answer that T_T**

**And about the eyes, just remember, Rima **_**green**_** eyes due to contacts, right? And here, even if it might not happen in real life, the contacts slipped due to the tears...**

**I also apologize for this being rushed, but oh-well xD I seem to do better with rushed chapters :'D**

**Anyways, I decided to update because a certain person is sick , who is probably reading this... Or on the verge of getting sick.. This is to make her feel better, so shout out to you, dear.**

**Updates will come later... Another one before the end of the month, prbly :D**

**Reviews are welcome, but flames are not.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
